Just who are you anyway?
by Quitting Time
Summary: The latest chapter in "The wolf in me" Saga has arrived. It was supposed to be an special romantic evening out, for Tori and her werewolf mate Jade. But this evening quickly turns into a fight for mere survival. A Jori Story and sequel to "The Wolf in me"
1. You may be right

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway?**

**Chapter 1 – You may be right**

**Note: This takes place a about a month after the one shot story "Worries and Pressures." Fiona, Jade and Tori's daughter is just over 2 years old. Claire is a werewolf that is originally from Shannon, Ireland. She is Beck's girlfriend and has bonded with him as his mate. They met at the very end of The Wolf in Me.**

**No one's pov.**

"Vega, where are we going? We've been driving for almost 40 minutes. I'm getting hungry!" Snarled Jade, as she looked out the car window.

"Relax, it's a brand new place I want to try. A friend of Claire's ate there last week and he loved it."

"It better be good Vega! I'm hungry and nothings worse than a hungry werewolf. What's this place called anyway?"

"It's called the Azure Sky, it's a new trendy restaurant. It's only been open for a few month's I'm getting sick of the same old places. Besides we need to get out and have some alone time. You're in school, not to mention doing your photography thing, I'm at home working on my music career and raising our little pup, let's face it, quality time has been in short supply recently."

Jade nodded in agreement. "I'm glad your mom took Fiona for the night."

Tori held up two fingers. "Two nights dear, I arranged it today. My mom agreed to take Fiona for a 2nd night. Until Sunday afternoon, I have Jade West, werewolf queen all to myself. For the next two mornings we will not be interrupted by child at 7 am. I do some of my best work in the morning; I miss our morning fuck time."

Jade just made a pleasant humming sound, as a smirk came to her face.

Tori reached over and put a hand on Jade's belly. So how are your two little houseguests?"

Jade just rolled her eyes. "Vega, I'm only 9 weeks pregnant, I don't feel any different."

"Other than being bitchy."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "I'm always bitchy. You should have noticed that by now."

"I mean more than normal."

"For wanting a romantic evening, calling me bitchy is a really great start." Jade said with mock scorn.

Tori smiled and took Jade's hand. "Don't worry Jade, it's going to be an evening we'll never forget."

A short while later they were sitting in the rather elegant seaside restaurant, having a wonderful dinner.

"You know for once Vega, you picked a decent place." Jade said, as she put a fork of Rice Pilaf in her mouth.

Tori smiled and was pleased that Jade liked the resturant. "Thank you, Jade. Just don't fill up too much. You'll get sleepy and I can't have that. I've got a special night planned."

Jade raised an eybrow. "Oh Do you? What would it entail, may I ask."

Tori took a strand of hair and twisted it around her finger as she looked up the ceiling then back to Jade. "Ask away Jade, but I'm not going to tell you. I will tell you that, I made a special trip to both Victoria' secret and the adult toystore. Other than that, you'll just have to find out, when I do it too you. "

A hearty laugh came from Jades mouth, at Tori's playful taunt. But further conversation was interrupted by the helpful young waitress named Sara. She looked to be college age and had short curly blonde hair.

"I see you ladies have finished, may I interest you in our dessert menu. We have a number of very good choices."

Tori nodded. "Thank you, We very much like that, thank you."

"I'll clear these dishes and bring out your menus right away." With that, she cleared the dishes and returned a few moments later with two small cards, One she handed to Jade and the other she handed to Tori.

"I'll let you decide and will return in a few moments." Sara said before he left.

As Tori looked over the small card, something funny happened. The words on the card suddenly began to change. Tori instantly knew that this was some sort of real magic and not a mere parlor trick.

The words read.

MISS TORI, SAY NOTHING TO YOUR COMPANION, YOU ARE IN DANGER. PLEASE MEET ME BY THE RESTROOMS, SARA."

A moment later, the words transformed back into the regular menu. Tori didn't know what to think. She looked over at Jade who was still apparently deciding what to order, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Danger?" Tori thought quickly. I'm a werewolf and I'm with probably the nastiest werewolf on the planet. How could I be in danger? Why does this person not want me to say anything to Jade? It was all very puzzling.

But Tori's curiosity had been peaked. She knew there were still wizards and users of magic in this word, but had never actually met one. She decided to see exactly what was going on.

"Jade, I need to use the ladies room." Tori said as she stood up.

Jade frowned. "You just went 20 minutes ago, I swear your bladder is smaller than Fiona's. I'll have to get you some diapers too Vega."

"It's all the Champaign I drank." Tori said with a shrug.

Tori walked across the dining room and down a hallway to where the restrooms are. In front was Sara, the young waitress that had been serving them tonight.

"My deepest apologies Miss Tori" She said with a polite bow.

"So what is this all about? You're some kind of wizard I take?" Tori said, as she gave her a curious look.

"Besides a waitress, I am an apprentice wizardess. I have heard of both you and your consort queen Jade of the werewolves. Word has gotten around to the wizard community, of your destruction of the evil vampire Livia and her plans for world domination."

Tori nodded acknowledgement. "You said I was in danger." Tori looked down the hallway then back to Sara. "If I don't return soon, Jade will come looking for me and you don't want that. Could you please get to the point?"

"I thought it was you two who had come into this restaurant, but wasn't 100% sure so I cast a new spell I just learned. I had been hoping to ask for you and your companions autograph. It is a revealing spell. It allows me to see the true nature of creatures. In your case I saw a brown wolf…but when I looked at your companion I saw…" her voice nervously trailed off as if she thought Tori would not like the answer.

"A huge black wolf. That is Jade's wolf form." Tori said.

Sara shook her head. "No, I saw her as she is, exactly as she appears."

A look of confusion formed on Tori's face. "What on earth does that mean?"

"It means that your companion is not what she appears to be, she's an imposter. What ever it is, she is covered with an extremely powerful spell that does not allow me to see what is really there. If I were a more powerful wizardess I could penetrate the spell but I'm only an apprentice and cannot. If she was really a werewolf I would have seen it. You're life is in danger. I just know." Sara said with a sense of urgency.

Tori sensed the young woman was serious and meant well, but didn't believe her. Every one of her instincts told her that it was in fact Jade. "Look, I've heard that these spells have to be said exactly right. Perhaps you didn't do it right and it didn't last as long as it should or something. You did just learn it, didn't you? Jade is my mate and I know her. She acts right and smells right. Don't worry I'm not mad, your concern is very touching."

His confidence seemed to fade quickly and it looked like she was going to cry. "It is possible I would guess. I have messed up a number of spells since I have started my apprenticeship. My deepest apologies. Please don't say anything."

Tori winked and put a reassuring hand on Sara's shoulder. "Don't worry Sara, you're secret is safe with me."

An immense look of relief came to Sara's face. "Oh thank you ever so my. I am so sorry. Before you go please wait one second."

Sara scribbled something down on her order pad and handed it to Tori. "Here's my number. We wizards believe in paying our debts. Since I have inconvenienced you, I feel as if owe you a favor. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call."

Tori nodded and slipped the slip of paper in her purse. "You don't need to make anything up to me, but I'll keep your number just in case. I need to get back to my table."

Tori then went and rejoined Jade at the table. As she sat down, she studied Jade's face to see if there was any indication that the young woman was correct. But Tori could find now flaw, it even smelled like her mate.

"Why are you starring at me, Vega?" An annoyed looking Jade said.

"It's nothing. I was just admiring your beauty."

"Hey, my beauty is more than nothing?" Jade said with a smirk.

Jade and Tori had their dessert and took a romantic walk on the beach under the stars. The evening had gone perfectly well and thoughts of Jade being an imposter, quickly faded away in Tori's mind.

They held hands all the way on the drive home, with Tori becoming more and more excited about being with her made with each passing second. As they entered the home, Tori walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before going upstairs.

"That was a real good dinner Jade, Don't you agree?" Tori asked as she took her glass from the cupboard.

"It was good." Jade said as she leaned against the counter. "We can try that place again."

As Tori went to the sink to fill the glass she thought how silly it would be for Jade to be an imposter. In fact it seemed so silly she chuckled.

"What's so funny, Vega." Jade who was leaning up against the counter several feet behind her said.

"Oh it's nothing." Tori said as she dismissed the thought.

"You and your nothing again. Come on, out with it."

Tori felt embarrassed. "You'll think it's stupid and I don't want to get that young woman in trouble."

"Did she hit on you?" Jade instantly growled.

"No, stop being paranoid." Tori said, as she turned off the sink and took a sip of water.

"Than what is it? I promise no one will get in trouble. Queens honor. You know I'll just get it out of you some other way."

Tori laughed. "Ok, the waitress at our restaurant is an apprentice wizard and he said you're an imposter."

Tori could hear Jade coming up behind her as the Goth let out a laugh. "Oh that's rich. She needs to stick to waiting tables."

At that very second Tori put her glass down in the sink and looked out the window right in front of her. She was thinking about how absurd what Sara told her sounded. After all, Tori knew her mate better than anyone in the world.

In instant later Tori froze, as what Sara said suddenly didn't seem absurd at all. Because as Tori could see Jade's reflection in the glass, she noticed something that sent chill's down her spine.

Jade was not only walking towards her from behind, but was holding what appeared to be a sliver blade.

Something inside Tori screamed MOVE and she quickly darted to the right, turning to face Jade at the same time. Jade was now standing where she was, at the sink, holding a long silver dagger in her hand.

Without saying a word, Jade lunged at Tori, swinging the dagger in a wide arc in front of her. Tori hopped back, so the dagger barely missed her.

Tori cursed herself for not believing waitress, because this certainly wasn't Jade.

"What's wrong baby?" Jade said with a smirk. "Don't you want to die? It would have been so much easier to kill you in bed, but I'll tell you it's much more fun this way."

"WHERE'S JADE!" Hissed, a now furious Tori.

**I'm so glad my original Story "The Wolf in me." Is so popular, with over 220 favorites making it one of the most popular victorious stories. Just the fact that so many people like it, just blows me away. My thanks to you. **

**Besides my one shot. "Worries and pressures." I've been wanting to have a sequel. This is a mini sequel and the 3****rd**** installment in the saga. It won't be terribly long and will be a mini adventure, but it will be action packed.**


	2. Death wears a familiar face

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway?**

**Chapter 2 – Death wears a familiar face.**

**No One's POV.**

A hurt look appeared on Jade's face as she held the dagger to her chest. "I'm hurt Tori. Don't you know your own mate?. Then the hurt look was swiftly replaced by a smirk. Come on, Can't you handle a little foreplay?"

Tori knew if she was going to fight she needed to get out of the kitchen. It was a large kitchen but still too close quarters for her on comfort.

"GO TO HELL!" Barked, a now angry Tori.

Jade's smirk widened as she advanced on Tori, who then backed out of the kitchen into the Television room. It was much larger than the kitchen but also adjoining the large room they referred to as the Party room. It was the one with the bar where Jade once fought Livia. Speaking of Vampires, Tori guessed that the dagger Jade held was one of those old vampire weapons from the war so long ago.

But this Jade was no vampire. She had gone out in the sun earlier, so that ruled out the possibility she was a vampire. Tori however didn't have much time to really consider what Jade was, as her survival instincts were kicking in.

Abruptly Jade leaped forward with great speed. Tori tried to dodge but wasn't quite successful as she could feel the sting as the dagger buried itself left shoulder. Jade pulled it out before Tori could grab it. Tori took the chance to run into the party room and turn into a wolf.

Tori wished badly Jade was here, her Jade. Not this chillingly close facsimile which now seems intent on killing her. Ignoring the pain coming from her shoulder, Tori stood in wolf form facing Jade who moved quickly into the Party room.

The party room itself was a very large room with white walls and white marble floors. On one wall was a set of glass doors that led out onto the patio where the pool was. Alone one wall was a large bar with seats for 15 people. In the corner near the glass doors was a large sound system. In the room itself there were a few couches and chairs around the edge and one round wooden table and chairs in the middle. Also in the room were several display cases with things they both treasured. The wooden table leg that Jade used to destroy Livia was in one. Her pair of scissors from the Scissoring movie was in another. There were also several exits to other parts of the house.

"Bad dog, no!" Jade said with a mocking sneer as she moved to attack. This time, Tori was able to get in position. As Jade charged, dagger in hand, Tori managed to dodge it and sink her fangs deep into Jade's arm.

Tori instantly realized that Jade wasn't human at all. The flesh, though it appeared to be quite normal, was very tough and leathery. Not to mention the blood tasted utterly foul, not to mention it was a blackish green color. Tori knew the taste of human blood, having killed the rapist that attacked Jade on that night so long ago. Jade's blood didn't even remotely taste similar.

Jade howled in pain and threw a solid and painful punch into Tori's midsection. Feeling like a hammer hit her; Tori released her grip and retreated.

Jade with an angry look, glanced at her now bleeding arm as it quickly began to heal.

"Score one for the home team, Too bad I can heal quickly too."

Every instinct in Tori's body told her to rip out the throat of this creature. But the human part of Tori tried to exert control and did so with difficulty. She realized that dead, this Jade could answer no questions. Tori knew she had to subdue it, if possible.

In her mind, she went through version of the battle between Jade and Livia that was told to her by Jade.

"How did she get rid of the weapons that Livia had?"

An instant later she remembered as Jade once again charged. This time Jade managed to slash her on her side, but not very deeply. But as she did, Jade lost balance and fell. Taking the opportunity, Tori quickly turned back into human and pounced on Jade.

Tori threw a series of punches at Jade's head than a solid punch to her wrist, causing her to let go of the dagger.

As Jade did with livia, Tori grabbed the dagger and sent it flying out through glass doors where it landed right in the pool.

Whack, Tori immediately felt an uppercut to the chin. This Jade's punches, felt like she was getting hit by a brick wall. Only the fact that she was a werewolf and much tougher than an ordinary human prevented the punch, from breaking half of Tori's Jaw. Regardless, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

Tori flew back and onto her back. Before she could get up, Jade moved quickly and lifted her up. The next thing Tori knew she was flying and crashed right into the display case holding the scissors from the scissoring. Ignoring the pain, Tori grabbed the scissors and threw them straight at Jade.

Tori ginned as the pair landed straight into Jade's chest.

Jade looked down at the pair of scissors sticking out of her chest. "Not bad Vega, Jade would be impressed. Too bad you won't be around to tell her about it." Jade at this point pulled the scissors out of her chest, licked the black blood off it and threw them in the pool. "Can't have you throwing that at me again, now can't I."

Toir while Jade was momentarily turned towards the pool charged Jade and threw solid punch into its Jaw, sending Jade staggering backwards. Keeping up the attack she rushed forward, grabbed Jade and flipped her onto the large wooden Table in the middle of the room. The table cracked and collapsed under Jade's weight.

Quickly Jade flipped up and threw 3 punches into Tori's face. Before she could recover, Tori felt herself being picked up. An instant later she realized Jade was going to throw her straight at the shelves with all the glass bottles behind the bar. Tori in her mind knew that Jade told her the most painful part of the fight with Livia was being sent flying into the bar. Jade had told her the shattering glass bottles dug into her skin. Though the wounds healed quickly, Jade had told her it was intensely painful. Jade had told her it was very hard to fight through the pain.

Sure enough Tori found herself flying through space towards the bar. Thinking quickly she reached out and caught the edge of the bar and wound up crashing down between the wall of bottles and bar itself. It hurt landing on the floor, but guessed a lot less than crashing into a shelf full of glass bottles.

Just as Jade advanced on the bar Tori sprung out from behind it in wolf form. She managed to knock Jade down and sink her teeth into Jade's leg.

Again Jade retaliated by punching Tori repeatedly until she let go. "I am so going to have you fixed!"

Tori merely backed up and snarled viciously at Jade.

Jade pounced once again but Tori transformed back into a human and dodged it. This time Tori grabbed Jade, lifted her up and threw her straight at the bar.

Jade flew and impacted the shelf of bottles behind the bar with a mighty crash and landed behind the bar.

"How does that feel Bitch!" Tori said as she charged the bar.

As she did, a very pissed looking Jade sprang up holding a long metal silver object. Tori didn't get to dodge in time and Jade brought it right down on her head.

Then all went black.

The imposter Jade was glad they brought the bar of solid silver along. They had it stashed behind the bar. It was one of the very few things that can quickly knock out a werewolf. This one was very strong and it had to strike the werewolf with all its strength, to knock it out.

"I'll have to report this." Said Jade as she moved to the bathroom to wash up. Then she would finish off Tori as it has had been planned. The plans would simply have to be changed slightly, due to the circumstances.

No sooner as Jade had washed her face then she heard the doorbell ring. Her clothes still looked fine as they weren't real clothes anyway. At least they weren't ruined.

"What the fuck?" It's past 11, who in the heck would come by now and know the code for the front gate. I'll just have to get rid of or kill whom ever…no I'll just kill them." Jade muttered.

Jade walked to the door opened it and gave the person a smile. It was Tori's mom.

Meanwhile Tori, opened her eyes, she was lying on the floor behind the bar. The blow Jade delivered didn't knock her out, it only stunned her for a minute. Though not quite as tough as Jade, Tori was tougher than most werewolves. But as she fought off the grogginess, she suddenly heard her mother's voice. It was hard to make out but she heard the following words.

"Sorry late Fiona stuffy upset bear bear"

Then Tori realized, despite a splitting headache, that she and Jade must have forgotten to send Fiona's favorite stuffed animal, Bear Bear. It was a little brown teddy bear which Fiona loved more than life itself. She hate's sleeping without it.

Tori tried to get up but she was still bleeding in two places and had been punched several times. She was in a lot of pain.

Using every ounce of strength Tori got up and shouted.

"MOM THAT'S NOT REALLY JADE!"

Holly Vega looked to the sound of her daughters shout with confusion. As she moved to look to Jade, she was suddenly struck across the face by what felt like a brick. Staggering back, Holly realized that Jade had just punched her in the face.

Holly sprang back and immediately transformed into a wolf, not even bothering to take off her clothes. They tore off her, as her wolf form emerged. A second later an enraged Tori in wolf form sprang into the room.

Now the imposter Jade found herself facing not one, but two very angry werewolves. The odds were suddenly no longer in her favor.

Both Tori and Holly sprung at Jade at once. Holly sank her fangs deep into Jade's leg, while Tori bit deeply into her shoulder. Jade tried to struggle but was not having much luck.

Then Tori quickly turned back and repeatedly started to punch Jade in the face. All the while Holly kept biting Jade. The wounds would heal quickly but Holly would just inflict new ones

After a whole series of punches, Jade seemed to look a little punch drunk. Tori then grabbed a 1' tall metal sculpture of a girl holding a pair of scissors from a nearby table and smashed it on Jade's head repeatedly Hoping to knock it out.

Sure enough it worked and the Imposter Jade was out cold. Tori dropped the sculpture, and fell to the floor.

Somewhat dazed, Tori looked at the sculpture lying next to her. "Someone made a sculpture of Tawny from the scissoring. Jade absolutely had to have it when she saw it at the boutique. She paid 2600 dollars for this ugly thing. I yelled at her for over 10 minutes because I thought it was a total waste of money. I guess I owe her an apology."

Holly transformed back, though now she was naked.

"Tori, what happened?" She said as she rushed to Tori's side.

Realizing that Jade may wake up, Tori quickly hopped to her feet, grabbed a long coat from a hook near the door and handed it to her mom. "I'll get you some sweats, just put this on for now.

As Holly put on the coat, Tori picked up the unconscious Jade. Then Tori holding Jade quickly ran downstairs to Jade's office, with Holly close behind.

"Where are we going?"

Tori burst into Jade's office, it was painted Black and red and the walls were covered with horror movie posters. All kinds of strange objects populated the room as well. But Tori wanted one in particular.

In the corner, it stood just over 6 feet tall and looked like a metal mummy case. The front had an image of a medieval looking woman on it.

"Undo the bar and open the front. Hurry."

Holly quickly complied and pulled the front doors open. On the inside of each door were short spikes. A hollow space was beyond.

With a grim look, Tori stood Jade up and shoved her in the case, then shut the door and put the bar down.

"Is this a real Iron Maiden?" Holly Vega said.

Tori nodded. "We found it not long ago, in the room where Livia keeps all the strange crap. Much to our surprise, this one had a vampire in it. I think it's enchanted; otherwise he would have gotten out. I only hope it holds her. When we go upstairs I'll get you some clothes."

Holly looked at her daughter shoulder which was covered in blood, along with her side. "Oh my god you're bleeding."

Tori glanced at her wounds and ignored the searing pain that was coming from them.

"Come on; let's attend to your wounds, while you tell me what happened. Thought that shoulder looks pretty nasty, I'll my brother and have him look at it."

Holly took Tori up the bathroom and bandaged the wounds while Tori told the story, from the restaurant to Jade trying to kill her.

"Mom, I was so sure Sara was wrong. I joked about it and Jade…." Tori abruptly burst into tears as she realized her Jade was now missing.

"Where's my Jade, my babies, I want them now! I don't know where jade and my babies are." Tori wailed.

Holly quickly pulled her daughter in an embrace. "It's Ok. We'll find Jade."

Then Tori thought. "Fiona? Is she OK?"

Holly nodded. "She was upset because she didn't have bear bear. That's why I'm here. To get her stuffed bear "

Tori began to worry, not just about Jade but her daughter. She knew she needed to push her feelings and worries aside and act.

Tori managed to hold back a sob and stood up straight. "Call dad right now. Get Fiona out of the house. Have Dad take her to somewhere Jade has never been I want Fiona to be safe."

Holly quickly picked up her phone and dialed her husband who answered quickly.

"Hey hon, did you get bear bear?"

"David!" Holly said in an urgent tone. "I need you to take Fiona and get her out of that house right now! Take her to one of the police safe houses. Someplace Jade's never been or knows about."

"WHAT?"

"Tori just found out, that Jade's been replaced with imposter. It nearly killed Tori. We have it locked up but we're worried about Fiona."

David's voice instantly became deadly serious. "GOT IT! We'll be out of here in 60 seconds. I'll call you later." David said, just before he hung up.

Without missing a beat, Holly then called her brother Frank and told him his medical services would be needed here immediately. He said he'd be over in 15 minutes.

Tori tried to think. "What next? What next?"

Holly thought. "That girl Sara, Call her, if she is an apprentice, perhaps her wizard teacher could help us."

"Perfect, but I may need some more backup." Tori said as she began to dial.

A few seconds later a sleepy Beck answered the phone. "Tori? Clair and I were asleep. What's wrong?"

"Beck, wake Claire and get over here. Something's happened to Jade."

Beck suddenly sounded more awake. "We'll be there in a half an hour."

Finally Tori dialed Sara's number. "Hello?" The girl answered.

"Sara, Hi this is Tori, from the restaurant. Remember me?" Tori said quickly.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry about earlier….."

Tori cut her off. "Don't be. You were right about Jade."

Sara sounded astounded. "What? I was right?"

"Yes, I mentioned what you said to Jade and she promptly tried to kill me. She's not even human. Though she looks human, her skin was tough and leathery and her blackish, green blood tasted hideous. We have her on ice right now."

"That's not good?" Sara said, her voice dropping.

"Why?

"Because what you described sounds like some sort of demon. Look, I'll get my mistress and come over. Text me your address."

"OK. Come soon."

Sara stood in her room and tried to think. This was serious. 10 minutes later she was ringing the doorbell of a fancy home in a rich section of town.

The door flew open and an attractive woman in her late 40's answered. She was Caucasian with slight Asian features. The woman had brown eyes had black hair with streaks of grey. Seeing who was at her door, a puzzled look came to her face.

"Sara, I do appreciate you being early for your magic lessons, but you're 10 hour's early."

Sara rubbed her hands nervously and looked down. "Mistress Julia, I did something."

"What?" Said the older woman with a very concerned look.

"In a nutshell, I inadvertently exposed the imposter that was masquerading as Jade the queen of the werewolves. Her mate is in need of our help. I think it was some kind of demon that was pretending to be her. They have it locked up."

Julia's jaw dropped open. She expected it to be something simple, like Sara turned some drunken, groping frat boy into frog or something. This was about 10,000 times worse. Julia knew that demons always meant trouble and lots of it.

"Fuck!" Julia the female Wizard said after a moment of stunned silence."

**Well the fake Jade is out of the fight and currently on ice. Hopefully Tori and the rest will be able to figure out where the real Jade is.**


	3. The mask comes off

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway?  
**

**Chapter 3 – The mask comes off.**

**No one's pov**

Tori was sitting at the bar having her shoulder stitched up by her uncle, when Beck and Claire arrived.

Holly went and admitted the pair, who came rushing into the party where Tori was sitting. Upon seeing Tori , Claire, the Irish werewolf had become good friends with Tori and Jade, flung her arms around Tori.

"Are you Ok dearie. What happened?" The brown haired girl said quickly.

Tori who had been wildly veering between steely determination and fits of sobs, quickly broke down into tears. She had tried to stay strong and focused but was having problems.

"Someone took my Jade. Replaced her with that Thing downstairs. I'm worried. I want my Jade back!"

"Ok, Tori, why don't you start from the beginning." Beck said in a calm voice.

Once again Tori told the story and said they were waiting for Sara and her wizard teacher.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang, Holly went to answer the door. She saw a young woman with short curly blonde hair and older woman with black hair.

The older woman extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Julia Hillardson and this is my apprentice, Sara Grant. I believe we are expected."

Holly shook Julia's hand and ushered the pair inside. "Please do come in. My daughter Tori is quite upset. Her mate Jade, is everything to her. She's trying to be strong, but I know inside she's very broken up."

"Important to her and not to mention the head of the House of Fenrir. Word of Jade's exploits have reached the wizard community. Let's see what we can do help." Julia said in a confident voice.

Holly lead the newly arrived pair into the party room where the Julia immediately surveyed the partially destroyed bar and other damaged caused by the fight, then turned her attention to Tori.

"Hello Tori, I'm Julia Hillardson Wizardess, at your service. My apprentice has informed me of the situation."

A look of relief suddenly appeared on Tori's face. "Oh thank god you're here." Then Tori pointed to the others in the room. "This is my uncle Dr. Frank Cheney, My Mother Holly Vega, my Friend Beck Oliver" Julia quickly greeted each one warmly, but when she got to Beck, her greeting suddenly became a lot more warm and friendly.

"We'll Hello, were have they been hiding you?" Julia purred, as she seemed to shake his hand just a bit longer than the others.

Sara immediately shook her head in embarrassment and muttered under her breath. "Not now."

Claire instantly stepped forward with a dour look. "Permit me to introduce myself, I'm Claire O'Neil, Friend of Tori's and Becks Mate." Claire was certain to pronounce the word Mate, very clearly.

Julia immediately stepped back and extended her hand to Claire, who shook it with suspicion.

"So pleased to meet you Claire."

A serious look came to Julia's face. "So Tori, let's get down to business, as soon as your uncle is done, I would very much like to see our imposter."

"Just putting in the last stitch now." Frank said.

"So Tori, Sara told you Jade was an imposter, then what happened?"

Tori closed her eyes and sighed briefly. "I didn't believe her. We had our dinner, took a romantic walk. Everything was perfect. Until I jokingly told her, that Sara said she was an imposter. Jade attacked me almost instantly. Fortunately, my mom came by and helped me subdue her."

Julia nodded. "Ok if you want to lead the way, then we can examine the creature."

Tori got off the bar stool she was sitting on and walked towards one of the hallways. "This way."

"Let me give you something for the pain, first." Frank said as they were about to leave.

Tori shook her head then continued to walk. "No, I need to stay sharp. No pain medicine."

As they walked, Sara made a point to whisper to Claire,

"I'm terribly sorry about that. Julia's a bit of a cougar. She kind of can't help herself sometimes, when she sees one that really catches her eye."

Claire narrowed her eyes and grumbled. "She may be a cougar, but I'm a wolf and I protect what's mine."

"I think she got the message."

A few moments later, the assembled group found themselves in Jade's office and all their attention was focused on the large Iron Maiden in the corner."

Julia then wordlessly began to examine the object.

"It's very old. 12th Century I think. Where on earth did you find it?"

Tori answered. "In a room where Livia the Vampire kept some odd and cursed stuff. That particular gem had a vampire locked in it. I think it has some magic, or it would have escaped long ago.

Julia stepped back and put her hand to her chin and thought for a moment. "Sara, my bag please."

Sara stepped forward with a small bag she had been carrying and handed it to Julia. She took out a small jar with some blue substance on it. With a single finger she used the substance to form a symbol and said a few words which sounded like Latin.

After a moment the symbol vanished and the whole iron maiden glowed with a strong blue light then faded.

"You're right Tori. This does have a very powerful protection spell on it. Put there a very long time ago. It was designed to keep something inside. A perfect place to stash your demon. Let's get a look at the imposter shall we."

Julia then pulled out small pouch and began to pour what appeared to be a line of silver sand around the Iron Maiden. Again she stepped back and said some words in a foreign tongue. The group noticed that the sand turned white.

Julia then motioned to Sara and Beck. "I've trapped it for now, so it can't escape. Please open the Iron Maiden.

They pair did so to reveal what appeared to be a very unhappy looking Jade. The fake Goth merely glared at the assembled group. Tori after a moment turned her head, as a tear came to her eye.

Julia stepped forward and faced Jade, taking care not to cross the line of sand. "I don't suppose you'll be so helpful as to tell me who you are and what you're doing impersonating the werewolf queen?"

"Go fuck yourself." Hissed Jade.

"Demons are always so charming, aren't they?" Julia said sarcastically.

"Come closer and you'll find out just how charming I can be!" Jade said acidly.

At this point Juila pulled out two jars of powder, one white and one green and a small bowl. She mixed the two and as she did began to speak.

"Sara told me she cast a normal reveal spell and it didn't penetrate its disguise. That means powerful magic. So we'll have to use a bit more an industrial strength one. It may take me a minute or two to punch through the magic."

Julia having mixed the powders, put some in her hand said an incantation. With a single breath she blew it onto Jade. Then the wizardess began a longer enchantment. For a moment the group noticed she seemed to be struggling as if she was having difficulty.

Suddenly the imposter Jade, changed into its true form. It was a humanoid creature with sickly green color skin and almost narrow slits for eyes. It quickly barred it's teeth which were black and looked razor sharp. It also had spikes emerging from its shoulders and what appeared to be yellow and black puss dripping from several openings on its body.

Tori immediately burst into tears and fled the room, followed quickly by her mother.

Julia studied the creature with a very surprised expression. "Holy Cow. Ugh….Yuck."

After a moment, a disgusted look appeared on Julia's face and she quickly motioned to the others, "Close the iron maiden, quickly."

"Aren't you going to keep questioning it?" Asked Beck, as he and Sara slammed the Maiden shut and secured it.

"No, it's a powerful demon. I could torture that thing for a week and it would say squat. I've learned all i can here; I need to talk to Tori."

The group remerged into the large room to find Tori sobbing on her mother's shoulder.

"Jade's gone, that thing killed her."

Julia quickly walked up to Tori and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Jade's alive. I can guarantee it."

Tori looked up tears still in her eyes, "HOW?"

Julia looked to Sara, "Sara, please make us all some drinks and then I'll explain."

A few moments later, a glass of whisky in hand, Julia began to explain. "Ok, how do I know Jade's alive. Because that downstairs s a Cannor demon, which is very rare. On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being a weak demonic imp to 10 being a demon lord, that's about a 7. What they have is the unique ability to hack into a person's mind, even at a distance. Allowing them access to what knowledge a person has. That allowed her to know all the things Jade knew. Combined with a powerful illusion spell they make a perfect imposter. The main problem is they are extremely hard to summon and even harder to control. They tend to be a bit skittish. In the past, when used, they've ended up killing all the people they were supposed to fool. I haven't heard of one being used in this manner in at least a century."

"Jade's alive then?" Said Holly.

"Without a doubt. If they had killed Jade, the demon would have been unable to act like Jade and know the things she knows. It can only hack into a living mind. She's probably somewhere within the city and drugged. Whomever summoned that thing, has Jade."

Tori ran and hugged Julia. "Oh my god, thank you. I thought my jade and my babies were dead."

"Babies" Said Julia with a quixotic expression.

"My mate is pregnant with twins, our twins, she's about two months along. I'm so worried about them. How do we find her?"

Juila took a long drink from her glass and paced back and forth. "Tori I'm sorry to ask such a personal question, but when was the last time you made love to your mate?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Tori answered. "Wednesday evening."

"Let me guess, she didn't want to last night. She had an excuse not to or something."

Tori nodded quickly. "Yes, she said she was going to stay up late working on a paper for one of her college classes."

Julia took another drink. "It is late on Friday night now, Jade was replaced sometime yesterday. Bonded werewolves can see into each other's minds, when they make love. Had Jade been an imposter, Tori would have known something was wrong instantly. Since she avoided sex last night, she most likely had been replaced sometime Thursday. I'm guessing she or it, needed time to see just how good its disguise was."

A fearful look came to Tori's face. "But we were going to make love tonight."

Julia drained her glass and placed it on the bar. "No, she was going to kill you tonight. But when you jokingly said she was in imposter, you spooked her and she attacked you. Instead of waiting for a moment when you were completely off guard, which was probably her original plan. I told you they're a bit skittish. She knew she could fool you, but knew you'd find out eventually when you made love. So she was going to arrange for you to have some kind of accident or something."

Tori began to shake. "Oh my god."

"Where was Jade yesterday? That may give us a clue to her current location."

"She's going to school at UCLA, she attended classes. She has one with Claire in…"

Suddenly Claire audibly gasped, as a look of horror came on her face. "That BAR!"

The group looked at Claire with surprise.

"What Bar?" Said Tori.

"I was on campus and some guy was handing out cards, advertising a new Goth bar, near the harbor. It was called Outland. I found myself really wanting to go, I convinced Jade to go after class. We only stopped there for a short while. The place was nearly empty and the music was kind of lame. Don't get me wrong, Jade didn't drink any alcohol. She only had a soda."

Julia walked to Claire, "At any point in that bar did you leave Jade alone?"

Claire began to look a bit upset. "Yes, she went to the bathroom at one point. She urged us to leave right after that. Oh my god, did I lead her into that Trap?"

Julia nodded. "You mentioned a card. Do you still have it?"

Claire ran to her purse, pulled it out and handed it to Julia.

Julia carefully read and examined the card. It was black and had silver letters.

_OUTLAND_

_LA'S NEWEST GOTH BAR_

_458 Michigan Avenue_

_(555)867-5309_

As before with the Iron Maiden, she pulled out that blue substance and rubbed it on the card and said an incantation. The card glowed with a bright green light.

"Don't blame yourself Claire. The card you were handed, was enchanted with a powerful suggestion spell. One that would make you want, to take Jade to Outland."

Claire looked confused. "Why not just give the card to Jade herself?

"She's a Fenrir, and the queen of the werewolves. She's extremely powerful, even in ways she doesn't understand. There is a good chance it wouldn't have worked. In the past, Fenrir have shown themselves to be immune or resistant to certain kinds of magic. But you were a bit more susceptible and they figured that you would eventually manage to get her there. Don't blame yourself."

"But who's they?" Tori said, having composed herself.

Julia threw up her hands. "I have no idea. But, they summoned and controlled a Cannor demon. This is someone with some power and someone who did their homework. Someone with guts. Word has spread around the magical community of Jade and just how powerful she is. Everyone knows not to mess with her needlessly.

"Yet someone still did." Noted Beck dryly.

"Without a doubt." Answered Julia.

"But Why?" Asked Holly Vega.

Julia shrugged. "I'm guessing for some purpose, but other than that. I have no idea."

Tori took on a look of determination. "We are going to get my mate back. Right now!"

Tori then looked to her mom and uncle. "I want you and Uncle Frank to go to where Fiona is. Stay with her and guard her. I don't know what's going on, but I want werewolves to guard the future queen. She needs to be protected."

Then she looked to Claire, "You up for some action?"

Claire Smiled. "This Irish lass, is ready to rumble."

Julia spoke up. "I'll stay here and when you free Jade, destroy the thing downstairs. I'm powerful enough to do it. I can't have one of those running around. Lord knows how many people it would end up killing." She then looked to her apprentice. "Sara, go with them. You know several defensive and a offensive spells. Help them. Learn all you can about what's going on. If you get in a Jam, call Simon."

Julia nodded. "Yes Mam."

Becks stepped forward. "I'll go too."

Claire shook her head and kissed Beck on the cheek. "Sorry my love. We're majorly kicking ass and that's woman's work. I can't have my mate harmed. You…" Claire then briefly shot Julia a look of warning. "…stay here and assist Julia."

"Wait before we go." Tori said as she ran upstairs.

She came down a few seconds later with a wolf's head pendant and handed it to Claire. One that looked exactly like the one that both her and Jade wore. "This will allow you to change into wolf form without having to get undressed. It will help."

Claire looked at the item in her had with astonishment. "This is a pendant for the Fenrir. Only they can wear them. I'm not a Fenrir. I know as queen consort you can wear one but…"

Tori took her hand and closed Claire's hand around the pendant. "As Queen consort, I am officially deputizing you."

Claire chuckled. "Can you even do that?"

Tori smirked. "I have no idea. But Jade can take that up with me, right after I yell at her for going to strange bars while pregnant and getting kidnapped."

Tori now knew here her mate was and nothing was going to stop her from rescuing Jade. With a fierce determination she motioned to the door. "Ok, People, Let's move."

"We have a queen to rescue."

**Well thinks are certainly heating up. Looks like we're in for a lot more excitement.**


	4. Always take the boob offer

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**Just who are you anyway.**

**Chapter 4 – Always take the boob offer.**

**No One's POV**

Tori moved to the closet by the front door and extracted a worn leather jacket. It was one of Jade's favorites and once it was on she felt immeasurably better. After that, she vanished into the kitchen for a moment. There from a bowl on the counter she extracted a set of keys with a skull key chain.

Returning, she lead the girls outside. At the same time, Frank and Tori's mom left as well.

With Claire and Sara in tow, Tori went outside and around to the front of the garage. Stopping at the 3rd garage door she pulled out a remote and pushed the button.

As the door slowly opened the trio could see a vintage muscle car. It was sold black with thin red pinstripes running down the side. The license plate said WOLFQN.

"This is Jade's baby, sometimes I think she loves it more than me." Tori said with a twinge of jealousy in her voice. "It's a 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda convertible. But in a pinch there isn't anything faster. It's a fucking rocket ship on wheel's. Get in."

With the girls in the car, Tori started the engine and the classic Detroit motor roared to life. Tori's earlier despair had now turned fully into anger. She was not only going find Jade, but she fully planned on killing the person responsible.

The car started, Tori turned on the stereo and pushed in the Cd that was sticking out of the player. The three looked at each other in amazement with the song that immediately started to play. It seemed the perfect song to kick ass to.

It was Anarchy in the UK, by the punk band The Sex Pistols.

_I am an anti-Christ  
I am an anarchist,  
Don't know what I want  
But I know how to get it.  
I wanna destroy the passerby  
'Cos I wanna be anarchy,  
No dogs body_

Anarchy for the UK  
It's coming sometime and maybe  
I give a wrong time stop a traffic line.  
Your future dream is a shopping scheme  
Cause I wanna be anarchy,  
It's in the city

_How many ways to get what you want  
I use the best I use the rest  
I use the enemy.  
I use anarchy  
'Cause I wanna be anarchy,_

It's the only way to be

As Tori pealed out of the garage, the song blasted out of the car's speakers. She took the song as a good omen; it was as if Jade left a message. Within minutes, Tori was blasting down the highway at about 120 miles per hour. With every second she knew she was getting closer to Jade. She also knew she was getting closer to the soon to be dead son of a bitch that took her mate.

"What happens if the cops see us?" Sara asked.

Tori just patted the dashboard, "She'll take care of us.

Fortunately they happened to pass no police and within 25 minutes Tori was blasting down the off ramp that lead to her destination. With a few turns they found the building they were looking for. It was a mundane 5 story brick building in a rundown section of town near the port. All the lights in the upper 4 stories were out, but light could be seen plainly coming from the ground floor windows.

Noticeable was a large man standing in front of a metal door. Above the door was a sign that said.

OUTLAND.

Instead of parking in front, Tori drove 2 blocks down and parked around the corner. As she parked, she pulled a can of beer from her jacket and opened it.

Tori took a long drink of the beer. "Take a big drink. I have an idea."

Claire smiled as she took the beer. "I think I know what you have in mind."

Having drank some of the beer she passed it to Sara who took a drink. Then the group got out of the car and began to walk towards the bar.

Tori looked at the group. "Ok, we have alcohol on our breath. Act drunk. We're just looking to have a good time and want to try out this new bar."

Sara smiled. "I have an idea, why don't we look the part. Here step into this doorway." Claire took a moment to see that no one was around them. Then she gestured her hands and said an incantation. Instantly the three looked like they were dressed up for a night on the town." Sara was now wearing a black dress, Clair a green dress and Tori a blue dress. Even their hair and makeup looked done. Best of all, it even covered up all the bruises on Tori's face.

Tori looked at the blue dress she seemed to be wearing with amazement. "HOW?"

"It's a cheap and simple illusion spell. Should only last a few minutes."

"Than let's go." Said Claire.

The trio walked around the corner and all took pains to appear to be very drunk. They staggered and talked loudly about some imaginary men they had just met.

The bulky man standing by the door, his arms crossed paid little attention to the trio. They noticed he was about 6'2" and was very built.

"Hey buster. What's the cover charge?" Said Tori in a loud and annoying voice. Claire quickly realized, it was a dead on impression of Trina.

The large man shook his head. "Sorry Ladies, there is a private party tonight. You'll have to go somewhere else."

Sara quickly got into the part. "Ooooh.. a PRIVATE PARTY. Which means private places for private things. Then Sara proceeded to giggle.

"Woo Hoo. private party. Let us in." Claire said with a little dance as she moved to the door.

The man moved directly in front of the door. "It's a private party. Please leave."

Tori tilted her head. "Hey, if it's a private party, then where is your guest list. Cause we're on it."

The man appeared to be getting annoyed. "You're not, now leave."

Tori then moved right in front of him and began to bed. "Please, I'll even show you my boobs"

"LEAVE!" The man barked.

A look of disappointment formed on Sara's face. "So you're not going to let us in then? Not even for boobs? I'll even show you mine."

"NO!" said the man sharply.

With a nod from Tori, Claire who had gotten right next to the man, reached and quickly grabbed the front and back of the man's head. Claire with her werewolf strength, twisted his head nearly 180' degrees with a sickening crack. The man just fell to the ground dead.

Tori shrugged and looked down at the corpse. "You really should have taken the boob offer. A word to the wise. ALWAYS TAKE THE BOOB OFFER!"

The tried the door but it was locked. A quick search of the man's pockets revealed a set of keys. One of which opened the door. Just inside was a small room with a coat check and window where one would pay cover. A door at the other end, let into the bar. The place was deserted, though some music could be heard coming from inside the bar itself.

"Let's dump this asshole in the coat check." Tori said as she dragged the man inside and left his body way in the back of the empty coat check.

"Claire chuckled. "All those times, I fooled around with a fake id that didn't even work half the time. All I needed to do was break the bouncer's neck."

Tori ignored Clair's quip and mentally prepared herself. Trying to focus her anger and rage into whatever form she felt would be needed to bet free her mate.

"Claire, you've been in there, what's the layout?" Sara asked.

Claire thought for a moment. "You go in and the bar is to your right and runs the length of the wall. The dance floor is to your left and about 3 steps down. There are booths and tables that run around the dance floor. The bathroom which Jade entered is at the other end of the room. There is a door marked restrooms."

Tori looked to Claire and Sara. "You ladies ready. Remember our priority is Jade."

Claire smiled and promptly turned into a sandy brown wolf. Sara pulled out what appeared to be a wand. In the other hand she put a pair of brass knuckles on."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Those magical?"

Sara smirked. "No, but a lot quicker than any spell."

Tori walked to the door and cracked it open. She could see the bar, but it appeared to be empty. Straining her eye to the right a bit, she spotted what appeared to be a couple of people sitting at the bar. The dance music continued to play, in fact she could hear the first notes of the of the Siouxsie and the Banshee's song, Cities of Dust. Tori imagined the music was some sort of cover. But realized it would work to their advantage. It was loud enough that the sounds of fighting may not be heard in other parts of the building.

Tori turned to the girls with her. "I saw somebody near the bar. If they resist, kill them." Taking a deep breath Tori pulled open the door and burst in the room.

The room was empty save for 4 men. 3 at the bar and one man behind it. They all looked at her with great surprise as she entered.

"WHERE'S JADE!" Tori barked.

Without missing a beat the 3 men rushed at Tori while the man behind the bar simply stood there placidly watching.

Clair immediately rushed at the man on the left. Within a second Claire was on top of him and before he even had a chance to scream sank her fangs deeply into his throat. A second later the man was lying dead in a, ever-growing pool of his own blood.

Claire faced the man on the right. As he came at her he pulled a knife. With the wand she had, she pointed it and said a strange word. Suddenly what appeared to be a stream of red and yellow butterflies shot out from the wand directly into the man's face. The stream of butterflies which seemed to vanish after they hit his face, seemed to blind the man. As she staggered around blindly, Sara punched him in the side of the head three times with the brass knuckles.. The man crumpled to the floor, blood streaming from the side of his head.

Tori faced the center man, who was the biggest of the three. She had elected not to face him in wolf form, but kick the shit out of him in girl form. Being a werewolf, meant she was much stronger than any normal human.

As he rushed her, fist's up. She punched him solidly in the ribcage and he grunted in pain and staggered back. Tori had cracked 2 of his ribs with one punch. He obviously didn't expect such a fierce blow. Not in the mood for niceties, she punched him a second time right in the nose with all her might.

Blood immediately gushed from is nose as her blow shattered his Ethmodial bone. That is the bone which separated his nasal cavity from the brain. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Quite pleased with themselves, the girl walked up towards the bar as the bartender, A very tall man with strange looking eyes.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sara said in a mocking tone.

The man smiled and seemed to leap like lighting over the bar and onto the dance floor. An instant later she morphed into a nearly 7 foot tall pale red skinned figure with horns.

"Oh Crap." Said Sara quickly.

"A demon?" Remarked Tori.

"Yup."

Claire, who had resumed human form, grinned and cracked her neck. "He don't look too tough."

"That's a Narad. A solider demon. More specifically an elite soldier demon. Who's ever behind this likes to use demons and doesn't just summon low level imps. He aint' no schmuck."

"I hate to ask the obvious question. But can we kill it?" Tori asked in a casual tone.

There was a uncomfortable pause. "Not easily"

The three girls advanced on the demon, who remained on the dance floor. He stood there with an oddly chilling smile, as if he were waiting their first move.

Tori stepped forward and smiled back. "I may have not been the first to say it, but Come on fucker. Let's dance."

Tori rush first hoping to strike the midsection but the demon was too fast and swept her quickly aside with his arm. Tori flew off to the side and landed on a table, breaking it in half.

"Oww…"

Claire took the time to attack while the demon was busy with Tori. Turning back into wolf form, she charged it. Claire noticed its skin was seriously tough and was barely able to scratch it. But not before it struck her, causing her to release and back off. His blow felt like getting struck by a car and Claire knew that she needed to avoid his blows whenever possible.

Sara said something in Latin and shot a blue bolt from her hand. It hit the demon, causing it to wail in pain momentarily. Sara knew that would only annoy the demon, but the real reason she did it was to distract it from Tori and Claire who were both charging it.

The two wolves both leapt at the demon at once tackling the thing to the ground. As they did the next song began to play, which was Never here by Elastica. Both Tori and Clair tried to bite and claw the demon, but to little avail.

Sara at the moment was preparing a more elaborate spell and was busy making some gestures and beginning a long chant.

The demon at this point grabbed Claire and sent her flying. At the very same time, it solidly kicked Tori in the side, causing her to yelp in pain. The Latina werewolf quickly backed off, but stayed ready to pounce again.

Claire flew off the dance floor and struck the bar, momentarily stunning her.

The demon turned to face Sara who was finishing her spell with a grin. The apprentice wizardess made a sweeping motion with her hand and giant red hammer formed in the air and slammed into the creature.

The demon tried to avoid the magic hammer but instead was sent flying directly into a brick wall. It grunted in pain as it crumpled to the ground. But it quickly grabbed a metal chair and sent it flying. Its aim was dead on caught Sara in the chest. She flew backwards onto the floor, the wind knocked out of her. It quickly got back up and dashed to the dance floor.

The others temporarily out of the fight, Tori kept her head low and circled the demon. She made a move and tried to slash at its ankle with her claws but only got punched in the back for her trouble. Undeterred she struck again leaping up and with all her might sank her teeth into its upper leg. She was able to break the skin, but barely.

Again she was punched and sent flying. Tori realized that this fight was tough. So far they had barely managed to hurt the creature. Sara was still out of action, but Claire managed to join the fight and for 5 solid minutes they took turns attacking it. And for five solid minutes they kept getting tossed and punched.

Tori was starting to feel fatigued and now in a lot of pain. The demon however, like the fucking energizer bunny, just kept going.

But at that second, she smelled something. It was faint but unmistakable. It was Jade. It was her mates scent. Knowing Jade was here was one thing, but smelling her was another. The fire or anger and hatred in Tori roared to life, as she once again turned to face the creature. Its skin was harder than hell to pierce.

As she thought, Sara managed to recover and hit the creature with an energy bolt. It hit his chin but had little effect. But in that moment, Tori had an thought.

Its skin was tough, but what about its eyes.

With every ounce of strength, she leapt at the creature knocking it to the ground. Moving up to the face she clawed insanely at its eyes. Claire joined in a second later and soon black blood began to spurt as the creature began to wail in pain.

With a sudden sweep of its arm, they were both knocked off. But they quickly noticed one thing. It seemed to not be able to see. It swung out blindly as black blood kept flowing from where its eyes once were.

"It's blind! I have an idea." Shouted Sara, who made a dash for the empty DJ booth. The music was on a tape and running automatically but all Sara needed was the volume. She then cranked the already loud music, up louder.

The demon swung wildly around, now both blind and unable to hear anything but the music.

Tori turned briefly into a human and shouted instructions into both Sara's and Claire's ears, Tori then resumed wolf form.

Without missing a beat, the three resumed their attack. Sara kept casting bolts of energy at the demon's arms. While they did little damage, they distracted the creature and kept it in intense pain. Tori and Claire then jumped the demon and went for its neck. After much biting and clawing they finally managed to rip deep into the creature's throat.

As they did a fountain of black blood shot out and the creature seemed to scream in agony as it melted into a pile of foul smelling yellow and black goo.

Sara, gave the thumbs up. Indicating the creature had been destroyed. At this point both Claire and Tori turned back into human form and admired their handiwork.

Tori pointed to the door marked restrooms and the trio went through it. Beyond was a small passage way. On the left were two doors. One marked men and the other marked women. At the end of the hallway was a wooden door marked Private.

Being cautious, they checked the bathrooms to find them empty. That done, they turned their attention to the door marked private, which was locked. Near it, Tori could smell Jade even more now. She was somewhere behind this door and not having any more patience, punched a hole right through it. Pulling the door open, they saw a dark stairway leading into what they assumed was the basement. In the dim light, they could see a door at the bottom of the basement, with light coming from under it.

Tori looked at Claire and Sara, "Let's got to work…"

**Happy thanksgiving people. Hope you liked this action packed chapter. **


	5. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway?  
**

**Chapter 5 – The rescue**

**No one's pov.**

Standing at the stop of the stairs, Tori took a deep sniff before she moved. Her superior sense of smell picked up Jade, but also smells from at least 2 other people.

"Someones down there besides Jade." Tori said in a low voice.

"Just as long as it's not one of those stupid soldier demons. I've already gotten my ass kicked enough for one day." Retorted Claire.

Wanting to catch whomever was at the bottom of the stairs by suprise, Tori suddenly bolted down the stairs and threw all her weight against the door. Being a werewolf with a lot of strength, the door broke off its hinges and charged in. Claire and Sara were close behind.

The three found themselves in a store room with a door at the other end. Besides numerous boxes there was a small table with 2 men at it. The appeared to be playing cards. Both began to pull guns as soon as they saw the girls.

Tori instantly turned into a wolf and leapt at the closest man, knocking him down. He never stood a chance, as her jaws quickly locked around his throat and tore it to pieces.

The second man was a bit slower than the first and was quickly rushed by Claire and Sara. Before Claire could do anything, Sara laid him out with a punch from her brass knuckles. He collapsed to the floor in a heap

Sara held them up. "Diamonds a girl's best friend, Me I prefer brass."

Tori then held up her nose and began to sniff. After a second, she tore off and smashed through the other door.

Sara and Claire quickly followed Tori out into what appeared to be a long hallway. But Tori, now obsessed with finding her mate. Smashed through a second wooden door, blowing it up.

Figuring she needed back up, Claire turned into a wolf and followed.

The room was a moderate sized room and smelled dank and musty, like any typical basement would. Along one wall was a large work bench with several shelves. On those shelves were various glass bottles and other strange items.

In the center of the room was what appeared to be a very large and sturdy table. In the center of that table lay Jade. She was motionless and chained to the table. Tori as she burst in the room focused her attention on a an attractive, well dressed blonde woman with a bob haircut.

Her fangs still covered with blood from the man in the other room, Tori swiftly cornered the woman before she even had time to react. A second person, a smaller man moved to Tori, but was quickly tackled by Claire. He tried to pull a knife to kill the wolf that was on top of him, and was quickly killed.

Sara pointed a wand at the woman and with a deadly serious look said. "Don't move."

Claire who had turned into a human walked over and grabbed the blonde woman's arm and twisted behind her back. "If you move, I won't break your arm, I'll twist it off." Claire turned to Tori and Sara. "You attend to Jade. I'll keep an eye on blondie here."

Sara noticed what appeared to be an I.V. attached to Jade's arm. She guessed that was to keep her asleep. She quickly ripped it out. Tori meanwhile, leaped up onto the table and quickly began to sniff Jade all over. Still weary of another imposter, Tori carefully inspected the unconscious form of Jade.

Sara realizing that people can take a while to wake up after being drugged said a few magic words, casting a wake spell on the sleeping Goth. That would wake her a lot quicker.

The first thing Jade became aware of was a heavy weight on her chest. The next thing she felt was the cold wet nose of her mate sniffing her all over her body.

"Uhhhh….get off me Vega!" A still partially asleep Jade muttered as she tried to push Tori off her. However she was puzzled by the fact she couldn't move her arms.

Not wanting her inspection interrupted. Tori let out a fierce warning growl, followed by several short staccato barks.

Tori's don't fuck with me growl, snapped Jade out her stupor instantly. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized she wasn't in her and Tori's room. She was in some kind of basement, one she realized she had never seen before.

Jade's eyes opened wide, when she further realized not only was she in some strange basement, but she was chained to a table.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jade snapped.

Sara cast a quick reveal spell and looked at Tori. "Don't worry Tori, she's the real thing."

Immediately Tori whined and began to lick Jade's face and belly like mad. Tori was ecstatic to have her mate back and safe.

Then Jade remembered.

_Flashback _

_Jade emerged from the stall and washed her hands. "God is this bar ever lame. Ain't coming back here again."_

_The Goth moved to the door and opened it. She froze when she saw was standing on the other side. It was an exact duplicate to her, down to the smirk. Next to her doppleganger was a blonde woman, the same that Claire was watching._

_Before Jade could say anything, The blonde woman blew some dust in her face. _

_Jade lost consciousness instantly"_

_End flashback._

Tori turned back into a human and threw her arms around Jade.

"Oh my god Jade, I was so afraid. I love you so much." With that Tori began to shower Jade with kisses. Jade however quickly noticed that Tori's face was bruised in several places.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on! And let me out of these FUCKING CHAINS!"

Tori spotted a key on the work bench. "Sara hand me that key. "

Sara rushed over to the bench and handed Tori the key. A second later Sara began to examine the items on the bench. She picked up a small tube., had a small amount of grey dust in side. Turning it over she read the label with much surprise.

"Kezan dust. Holy shit. No wonder how they were able to take her out so quickly,"

As Tori unlocked Jade, Sara looked at another container. "Valus Extract. No fucking way." She put that down and picked up a third, examining the label. "Some of these ingredients are ultra rare, some one of a kind."

Jade as she rubbed her wrist and jumped off the table looked at Tori. "WHO HURT YOU? What the fuck is going on?"

"Jade, you were knocked out and replaced with a demon imposter yesterday. If it wasn't for Sara here, it would have killed me and we wouldn't have found you."

Jade could not believe what she heard. "WHAT! IS FIONA SAFE?"

Tori instantly sought to calm the now angry Jade. "Our baby is fine."

"Good to see your safe Jade." Said Claire form the other side of the room. But at that moment, Claire let up her grip just enough. The blonde woman pushed back and shoved Claire to the wall, causing her to let go.

The woman pulled a button from her blouse, said something in a strange language and tossed it to the floor. Instantly the room went totally dark.

"SHE'S A FUCKING WIZARD." Yelled Sara.

They heard someone rush out of the room and after only 2 seconds the light came back. Now the woman was gone. Both Tori and Jade rushed out to see a door off to their right down the hall slam. They ran off down the hallway, and tried the door. It was locked.

Tori turned back to Sara and Claire, You stay here and find out what you can, we'll go after her."

After 15 seconds of fierce pulling this door, which was made of metal, broke open. Beyond was another hallway about 10 feet long. They saw the woman run through and closed the door. They started to run after her but Jade suddenly stopped.

"She's getting away?"

Jade shook her head as she suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Something's wrong. It should have taken her less than 2 seconds to run down this hallway, Yet it took her at least 15. What was she doing?"

Tori looked to a small door off to the side. It was marked Janitor.

Jade, using all her might ripped the door off its hinges. It was a standard broom closet. Cleaning supplies and a broom sat in one corner. But Jade focused her attention on what was on the shelves.

About 15 small grey blocks, all marked C-4. All the blocks had wires running to small box that had a timer. Much to her horror Jade looked at the timer to see it change from 28 to 27. Jade didn't know much about explosives but knew this was probably enough to send this building and everyone in it, to the fucking moon.

In a near state of panic, Jade screamed at the top of her lungs. "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!"

Sara and Claire heard Jade's scream and didn't even bother to wonder, they abandoned the work bench they were examining and ran down the hallway. The four girls ran down the hallway to the, thankfully unlocked, door that the blonde woman had just run through. It lead to a stairway leading outside up into a back alley. The group ran out of the alley into the street away from the building. They got about a block away when the whole building exploded. The street was suddenly filled with dust, smoke and a deafening roar as the flaming building collapsed.

However their attention was diverted from the collapsing building behind them, by the blue sedan that came out of the dust and nearly ran them down, as it sped away.

"That blonde chick driving it, she's getting away." Claire pointed, as the car vanished down the street going about 60 miles an hour.

Sara stepped forward, "Casting magic in the middle of the street is a major no no, but as the saying goes, fuck it." The young wizardess suddenly began to gesture as a stream of unintelligible words came from her mouth.

A green bolt of light shot from her hands and raced down the street at lightning speed. It barely missed a bus on its way, but a second later hit the back of the car in a flash of green light. The car suddenly careened out of control and smashed right into a light pole several blocks away.

"BINGO!"

In the distance they could see the blonde woman get out of the car and start to run off.

"You are not getting away." Tori muttered, just before she turned into a wolf and tore off down the street at full speed.

"Tori!" Jade yelled, but was ignored by the Latina werewolf.

"The Car's this way." Yelled Claire.

Jade before she ran towards the car, took a look at the building behind them. It was now a large pile of smoking rubble. "Holy fuck!"

Covered with dust, half deaf from the blast and a bit freaked out, Jade turned her attention to the matter at hand. "Let's get that bitch."

**A bit of a shorter chapter, but I thought it would be a good place to end it. I'm rather fond of cliffhangers. It may be a day or so until the next chapter. I'll have the next one out very soon.**


	6. The Burning

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other assocated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Just who are you anyway?**

**Chapter 6 – The Burning.**

**No One's POV**

Jade, Claire and Sara tore off in the direction of Jade's car. Being 2 blocks away and around the corner it was untouched by the recent explosion.

In all of this Jade was still trying to get her mind around what had all happened. It was enough to make her head hurt. Though in the chase, she really didn't have much time to think it all through. All she knew is that blonde wench kidnapped her and send some doppelgänger to hurt Tori. Though Jade's first instincts are to go full wolf and pretty much eat Blondie whole, she knew that girl the only one left that could answer any questions. Jade was already planning on having a very long talk with Blondie and would use whatever means she could think of, to loosen her tongue.

As they ran, they saw a few bystanders come out to see what happened. The trio paid them no attention as they fled the scene. Jade was comforted, when she turned the corner to see her Hemicuda parked right in front of her. Though she could no longer see Tori, she would be able to follow her by smell. Being her mate, Jade was very attuned to Tori's smell.

As the group reached the car Jade reached into her pocket and realized something.

"FUCK, TORI HAS THE KEYS. And I'm sure my keys, purse and phone are under that pile of rubble. Now what do we do." Jade cursed in frustration.

Sara smiled. "I got this one." With that she pulled from her pocket some dust which she sprinkled on the lock. A few words later and the driver's door unlocked. They all piled in and she repeated the same with the ignition. Soon the motor roared to life.

As Jade looked to thank this Sara person, she noticed the girl looked a bit fatigued. "You OK?"

Sara nodded. "With each magic spell, it saps some of your energy. With all the running and spell casting, I'm starting to wear down. I'll be ok in a minute."

Claire chimed in as Jade pulled from the curb. "Oh Jade, This is Sara Grant, she's an apprentice wizard and is helping us out."

"Please to meet you Sara. Now both of you please be quiet for a moment, I need to concentrate on following Tori's scent."

The car ripped down the street and passed the blue sedan which was still on the curb, having smashed straight into a light pole. A second later, Jade caught Tori's scent and turned left. It appeared towards an industrial area, right next to the main port facilities. After heading down several blocks, they spotted Tori running across the road towards some railroad tracks. Beyond that was some large metal tanks of some kind.

Jade pulled up to the curb and as they did, spotted the girl who had been unofficially nicknamed "Blondie" running across the tracks. Tori stopped and turned back into a human.

"She's had to run at full tilt to keep ahead of me. She's slowing down, we can get her." The Latina reported.

As the group began to follow Tori put her hand to Jade's chest. "You kept me from Livia when I was pregnant, Now It's my turn. You stay here, We'll deal with Blondie."

Jade huffed in frustration and stomped her foot. "Dam you Vega. Stay safe."

"It's only fair and you know it. I can't have our babies harmed. " Tori's expression grew angry. "You and I, Jade West are going to have a long talk about this. If I survive."

All Jade could do is nod.

Claire, Tori and Sara ran after the blonde woman. She had had crossed the railroad tracks and was now running across a field a bit bigger than a football field. Ahead of them, beyond the field, were a number of large round storage tanks and a couple of small storage buildings. A second later the woman disappeared amongst the tanks. She appeared to pass through a hole in the fence around the tank farm.

"Split up." Tori yelled and the three each took a different route into the tanks. There were about 11 tanks. Each one the size of a dump truck. There were a lot of pipes and other equipment lying about. So it was rather hard to see.

All the paths seemed to converge into a central area which had a giant tank. Sure enough all three came out to see the woman standing there next to the giant tank, looking very winded.

"It's over. Give yourself up." Tori shouted. Tori guessed that Blondie had taken a bad route and trapped herself.

The woman with a defiant look began to cast a spell. Claire spoke up this time. "Go ahead Blondie, you may get off a spell and take one of us down, maybe even two. But I can guarantee the third will get you. Then we'll turn you over to Jade. " Claire grinned evilly. "You're going to like Jade."

A look of resignation appeared on Blondie's face. "You three play a good game. We underestimated you. I guess I have no choice, don't I?" The woman said in an American accent. Through listening to it, Tori guessed the accent was fake. She could hear it begin to slip near the end. Blondie's real one, sounded vaguely european.

"NO you don't" Shot back Tori.

Blondie, turned to face the tank and put her hands up on it, as if she was expecting to be searched. "I'll even put my hands up, so you can search me. Make it easy for you. No point in not being civilized about it."

Claire and Tori gave each other the thumbs up in triumph. Soon she'd be answering questions and they'd get to the bottom of this mess.

Sara, just stood there puzzled. She allowed herself to get trapped too easily. Sara further thought, why doesn't she blast one of us or use some spell. An instant later she looked at Blondie's lips and saw they were moving ever so slightly. A chill went through her bones as she realized the woman was casting a spell but what.

Just as Sara was about to say something she noticed the woman's hand's start to glow red as a look of intense pain came to her face. Only then did Sara bother to look what was written on the side of the tank.

Pressurized propane.

Soon the side of the tank itself began to glow red, as the heat from the woman's hands began to spread. By now, her whole body started to glow red.

Tori and Claire noticed the Blondie, as she grew more red at this point. "Stop her." Yelled Tori.

Sara had a sudden feeling of dread, as she realized what spell had just been cast. "WE CAN'T. RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Screamed Sara.

Tori and Claire, though surprised, followed Sara's advice and quickly began to run. Amid the laughter of the blonde woman.

"FOR YOU MY LOVE." The blonde woman shouted, as the side of the propane tank began to turn even redder. "All FOR YOU!" The girls heard Blondie's shout, but were too busy running for their lives to give it any thought.

Jade kept pacing back and forth. She hated not being able help. But she was pregnant and as much as she hated to admit it, Tori was right.

As she stood next to the car she faintly heard a female voice in the distance scream, "Run for your fucking lives."

Jade took a step forward and strained her eyes to see what was going on. It was night and only a few lights were about to illuminate what was going on. A few seconds she saw the dim outline of 3 figures running as if the devil himself were after them. They were running towards her.

The next thing she saw was a blinding light as the main propane tank, heated to melting point, exploded. The Goth didn't even have time to react as the shockwave of almost knocked her off her feet. Even still she felt a wave of heat wash over her.

About a second later there was a 2nd explosion, then a 3rd as the tanks in the tank farm blew up one by one in a violent and deafening chain reaction. Just to be safe, Jade quickly dived for the ground as she could hear bits of metal landing around her. For a moment it sounded as the world was ending as one blast after another sent a ball of fire up into the sky. After the 11th explosion there were no more.

Her ears ringing, covered with more dust and choking back the smoke, Jade stood up and realized she had no idea where the others were. All she could see was fire and smoke and all she could hear was a ringing sound.

Jade instantly began to panic. "TORI!" She screamed.

Needing to find her mate, Jade transformed into a wolf and ran into the smoke. Though blinded by the smoke, her superior wolf sense of smell quickly picked up a scent. Soon she found Claire lying in a ditch. A quick examination revealed her to be stunned, but ok. Jade Turned back into a human and carried her back to the car.

The second trip, Jade found Sara. She was unconscious, but otherwise seemed ok. Again Jade turned back into a human and carried the young wizardess back to the car and laid her next to Claire.

Now desperate to find Tori she ran into the smoke again. But the acrid smell of burning propane tanks made the task much harder. She began to worry that her beloved Tori was dead.

Desperate, she kept searching and soon came across a pile of railroad ties that were next to the tracks themselves. Sure enough she found Tori next to them. She appeared to have been trying to jump behind them. Jade turned back into a human and began to examine Tori.

Tori was out cold and a chunk of metal was sticking out of her leg, but she was ok. Jade pulled out the metal and since it wasn't silver, the wound began to heal instantly. Jade picked up Tori in her arms and carried the unconscious Latina to safety.

When she got to the car, Claire was leaning against it, trying to stand up. Abruptly, there was another explosion in the distance as the fire had reached a storage building. Even more smoke, now filled the air as the fire raged in the distance.

"Get Sara in the car, let's get the fuck out of here!" Jade shouted, as she deposited Tori in the back seat.

Claire put the unconscious wizardess in the back seat, as Jade grabbed Tori's keys and started the car. A moment later, they were rapidly heading home.

"What the fuck happened!" Jade shouted, barely able to hear herself.

For a moment Claire just sat there with a dazed expression on her face. Then she opened her lips and began to speak. Jade didn't even hear her at first, but soon she was able to hear once again. "We cornered her. We had her. But she used some spell to melt the propane tank. She blew herself up. She just blew herself up."

"My God, what in the fuck is going on?"

"I'm sorry Jade, this is all my fault. I brought you there. That whole bar was a trap." A remorseful looking Claire said, softly.

"Look, I'm a bit short on info here, why don't you fill in the blanks for me. All I know is, that I woke in the middle of fucking Die Hard movie. I HATED THAT MOVIE!" Jade bellowed in frustration.

Claire began to explain the story, from the enchanted card, to the warning at dinner, to the fight at home to the rescue. Jade just listened, looking physically sick as she heard it.

"Oh my god." After a moment of thought, Jade looked at Claire. "Don't blame yourself. You where enchanted, under a spell. I wasn't and thus have no excuse. I went there on my own accord. Knowing full well that Tori would not be happy with me going to a bar. She was always so careful when she was pregnant with Fiona. What she ate, where she went, what she did. Jade thought back to how this all started and the terrible decision she made setting this all in motion.

_Flashback – Late Thursday afternoon_

_Jade was sitting in the student union at UCLA drinking a juice, having just finished her last class. She would have preferred coffee, but Tori had forbidden Jade from drinking it. She read that caffeine could harm unborn babies and insisted that Jade stop drinking the brew she loves so much. Jade had no idea why she went along, as she hated not having her coffee. There had been several fights over the matter and Jade had lost all of them._

"_Hey Girl." Said Claire as she came up and sat down._

_Jade only made half a smile. "Hey Claire, what's up."_

_Claire pulled something out of her purse. "Hey do you want to do something fun."_

_Jade raised an eyebrow and in a sarcastic tone said. "Fun, what's that?" _

"_Come on Tori can't be that bad."_

_Jade chuckled. "I didn't even have to tell you. Look, I love her to death and the fact that her babies are inside me makes me happier than I can comprehend. But she's ultra-paranoid about doing everything healthy. She's worse now than when she was pregnant with Fiona. We were walking down the street and some guy behind us started to smoke. She totally started to yell at the guy say how his smoke was hurting our babies. I thought she was going to wolf out on the spot and literally bite his head off. Being pregnant is hard enough; Tori's overprotectiveness is just getting on my nerves."_

_Claire pushed a card across the table. "I just was handed this card for a new Goth Bar, it's called Outland Let's check it out. I know it's early but, we stop there have a drink. Well actually, I have a drink and you have a juice. But I think it's just what you need."_

_Jade looked at the card and shook her head. "No, Tori would have a cow if I just took off to some strange bar. "_

"_Awww Come on. Live a little. What you need is a little stress relief. All this stress is not good for the baby."_

"_I don't know. Tori would not be happy"_

_Claire got oddly serious, which caught Jade off guard. "Come on. Let's go. I'm not asking you to cheat on her. Just go out for a short bit. Besides, lest I remind you that you're the queen of all werewolves. No one should be able to tell you where you can or can't go. Your mate included."_

_It was very tempting to Jade, but she still didn't want to risk angering Tori. But Claire this time simply would not give up. After 5 minutes of Claire insisting she go out, Jade finally gave in. She needed some stress relief and Claire insistence had worn her down._

"_Fine, you talked me into it. If Tori asks, we went to Nozu. "_

"_Great, You won't regret it." Claire said with a smile._

_End flashback._

A few moments later Jade spoke up again. "Can I use your phone?

Claire pulled it from her purse, "Here it is. Why?"

"I need to call our people in the police department and the FBI. Did you know the deputy police chief is a werewolf? Best part is, he does what I tell him to do. I need to make sure they come up with a good cover story. Like some terrorists blew themselves up or something." Jade then proceeded to make two phone calls and ordered the men on the other end to come up with an effective cover story to explain the explosions, as it was actually an attempt to kidnap her.

Near the end of the 2nd phone call, Sara groaned and woke up. "Ugggg….."

"We're heading home. You ok Sara?" Claire said.

Sara brushed off some of the dust that covered her clothes. Not that it mattered, her shirt was in shreds, having been half blown off by force of the blast. "I will be, eventually."

"I was just thinking about the explosion. I'd hate to think Blondie got away in all the confusion."

Sara leaned back, closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "She didn't."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "How do you know, maybe she teleported away or something."

Sara opened her eyes and shook her head. "Not a chance. Not with that spell." There was a definite note of finality in her voice as she said it.

"With the hands?"

Sara sat up, took a deep breath and exhaled. "That spell, it's massively illegal to teach. Its teaching has been banned for centuries. It heats up your body to incredible temperatures. It's called "The Burning." Its nickname is, the suicide spell. Once you cast it, you literally burn up and there is no way on heaven or earth to stop it."

Jade who had hung up the phone and heard the last part of the conversation couldn't believe what she heard. "So she killed herself."

Sara nodded, leaned back in her seat once again and closed her eyes.

A silence descended on the car, as they drove the rest of the way home. Tori was still out cold and the rest had no desire to talk. All Jade could think about was how this all happened because, she against her better judgment went out. Jade could only wonder, just how angry Tori would be when she woke up.

To break the tense silence, Jade turned on the radio. They were quickly greeted by first guitar licks of the Rolling Stones standard, Gimme Shelter. Like before, the song seemed oddly appropriate. No one in the car, bothered to make any comment. None of them needed to.

_Oh, a storm is threat'ning  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
Oh yeah, I'm gonna fade away_

War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away  
War, children, it's just a shot away  
It's just a shot away…

**Lyrics for the song Gimme Shelter were used without permission. In any case, I think it's one of the Rolling Stones very best. If you want to hear a fun version of it, go to youtube and see the version with U2, Will I am, Fergie and Mick Jagger where they do the song live.**

**Well our heroes have finally gotten Jade and escaped danger, but not before nearly blown to bits in the process. **

**Sadly Jade, will now have to face an even greater danger. An extremely pissed off girlfriend.**


	7. Paying the piper

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway?**

**Chapter 7 – Paying the piper.**

**No one's POV.**

As they turned on to their street, Tori started to wake up. "Where are we?" Mumbled Tori, as they pulled in the driveway of their home.

Jade, feeling guiltier by the second, looked at Tori. "You did it. We're home."

Tori merely looked at her for a moment than diverted her eyes. It was hardly a look of triumph, Jade could see on Tori's face. It was a harsh look.

Beck had heard the car come up the drive and he and Julia quickly ran outside to see how it went. As they burst out the door, they saw Jade, Tori, Sara and Claire slowly get out of the car.

They were all covered in dust, blood, looked a bit dazed and had ripped clothes.

Beck ran to Claire and put his arms around her. "Are you ok Babe?" He could see she had a black eye and a huge bruise on her jaw.

"She blew herself up?" was all the Irish werewolf said, as she took comfort in his embrace. Then she paused and quickly smelled her boyfriend. While Claire was happy to have Julia's help in rescuing Jade, her unusual interest in Beck disturbed her. But other than some foul smell which she couldn't identify, she could not smell Julia on her. Not that she didn't trust beck, but tired and worn out she let her deeper animal instincts run the show. The wolf instinct to keep others from their mate frequently showed up in human form of werewolves.

Julia ran to Sara. "Are you hurt?"

Sara rubbed her head and then slowly shook it. "I'll be ok. We rescued Jade, there was a female wizard. We chased her but she cast the burning and put her hands to the side of a propane tank. I'm sure they'll be fighting that fire all night. Not to mention she blew up the building the nightclub was in."

Julia opened her eyes in amazement. "OH, my god."

Jade looked at Julia and said. "You're the wizard lady?"

"I'm Julia Hillardson, I'm Sara's wizard teacher. Let's get you all inside and check you out."

Jade put her arm around Tori and helped her walk in. The Latina said nothing and Jade could feel that she was still quite tense.

The pair walked inside the home and the first thing Jade noticed, was her sculpture of Tawney from "The Scissoring" Sitting on the floor and dented.

"She helped me subdue the demon that was pretending to be you." Tori muttered.

Then the group emerged into the party room, where Jade surveyed the damage. It reminded her of the aftermath of when she fought Livia. There was a smashed table, a destroyed display case, a section of shelves behind the bar was smashed and the glass patio doors were also broken. Seeing the destruction, it all started to sink in for Jade. Just how close her mate came to death, due to her recklessness.

"We destroyed the demon." Beck said to try and liven things up. "Well actually she destroyed the demon, I just carried things. I'm sorry to say, the pile of demon goo it left in your office smelled pretty vile. I cleaned it up but I don't think the smell will go way for a while. I put some fans and a couple of air fresheners I found down there. I even fished your scissors and the other weapon out of the pool for…" Beck said, his voice trailing off when he noticed that Jade wasn't even remotely listening.

Tori pulled out her phone and plopped down on a couch. She then proceeded to tell her mom that Jade was safe. When done, she just sat there with a tired but hard expression on her face. Jade looked over and realized that Tori, was barely holding herself together at this point. She had succeeded, but was in great pain and physically spent. But being her mate, she also sensed just how angry and upset Tori was.

Jade stood up. "I'm very grateful, but I'm sorry, but let's discuss this tomorrow. I need to be alone with Tori. Everyone come over tomorrow evening at 6. We'll throw some stakes on the grill and attempt to figure out what in the fuck just happened."

The assembled group nodded and Jade walked them to the door. As they walked, Julia said to Sara. "You did a good job. Don't worry about lessons tomorrow. You deserve a day of rest. I have to meet with the wizard tomorrow in an emergency meeting anyway. This incident disturbs them greatly."

Julia then turned to the group. "Nice meeting you Claire, Beck. Jade, look forward to talking with you further tomorrow. " It couldn't help but be noticed that Julia's voice perked up ever so slightly as she mentioned the word Beck.

As Beck walked Sara out, he asked her what she needed. Her reply was "I bubble bath and a glass, no strike that, a bottle of chardonnay." Jade did notice that she seemed to smell him again, as if checking to see if he had been touched. She seemed satisfied.

Having let everyone out, Jade closed the door and leaned her head against it. She knew that Tori was waiting for her in the next room, and she wasn't happy.

"Time to pay the piper." Jade said with a note of resignation. Jade then slowly walked into the party room see Tori now standing up. As Jade got closer, the Latina seemed to visibly grow angry. Her whole body tensed up and her Jaw seemed to harden, as a slow burning anger seemed to fire up.

Jade didn't even have time to open her mouth to apologize when she felt the hard slap across the face. It stung and left a red mark the side of Jade's face.

Then Tori blew up. "Jade West, this was supposed to be a romantic evening. So far I have been stabbed, slashed, beat up, thrown, beat up again, almost blown up and then really blown up. Not to mention that I've had to kill two people tonight and watch a third blow themselves up. Why, because I needed to drag your carcass out of a bar. Because you went to a strange bar, while your pregnant. You knew full well I would not approve for more reasons that I can count. Now I know Claire was enchanted but you weren't. You deliberately went against my wishes and lied to me. "

The only time Jade had ever seen Tori this angry, was right after she fought Livia. But that anger was due in part to pregnancy hormones. This time all the anger was quite real. The Latina was in full rage mode. For 5 full minutes, Jade got a full dressing down from her mate. Jade when she went to the bar, knew Tori would not approve. Looking at her, bruised, battered and covered in dust, she felt horrible. With each passing second, she felt more and more worse.

"Let's get back to your little lie. You said you were at the Nozu with Claire, when you were at some bar, with our babies. Not to mention that was in a terrible neighborhood. Not a place I want our babies to be. "

Jade could have protested and say she was just letting of some steam and felt smothered by Tori's overprotectiveness, but Jade said nothing. She just let Tori verbally tear her down. Jade felt as if she deserved it.

Deserved or not, Tori continued her anger unabated. "You had no idea, how much I worried, about you and our babies. How frantic I was to now someone had taken you. " Abruptly at this point, Tori slapped Jade again and stormed off towards their the stairs.

Jade just stood there, shaking. She had screwed up and both she and her mate and two of her two unborn children died because of it. For five minutes she just stood there, feeling the sting of Tori's intense anger. Jade was simply broken. Too broken even to cry.

She wasn't even sure if Tori wanted her in the house. Jade took a moment to wash some of the dust off her and headed slowly upstairs. As Jade reached the top of the stairs could see Tori was in the bathroom. She walked to the bedroom but just wasn't sure if she was wanted in there tonight. Her courage gone, Jade walked to the spare bedroom. She had just pulled back the bed spread, when Tori came into the room, looking no less angry.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She barked.

Jade looked to the floor. "I wasn't sure if…"

Tori cut her off and pointed to their bedroom. "GET YOUR ASS INTO OUR BED. I DIDN'T SAVE YOU, SO MY PREGNANT MATE COULD SLEEP IN ANOTHER BEDROOM." With that Tori disappeared into the bathroom.

Not wanting to antagonize her mate any further, Jade walked to the bedroom, stripped down and slipped into bed. Part of her wanted to cry, part of her wanted to fight back. But Jade found herself able to do neither. She just lay in bed on her side, feeling like she had truly let Tori down. She felt herself sinking deeper into a depression with each passing second.

A few minutes later, Jade heard the water in the bathroom turn off and the sound of footsteps. What was going to happen next, more yelling, a fight what. Jade just felt her stomach shrink as she felt the bed shift as Tori got into it.

Unexpectedly, Tori just slipped in bed behind her. A moment later Jade felt Tori, who was naked, move up behind her and begin to spoon her. Still Jade was afraid and felt like she didn't even belong in that bed. Even when Tori reached her arm around and took hers in hand, Jade felt no better.

For several minutes there was a tense silence in the room. All Jade did was blankly stare at the wall, afraid to do or say anything. Not wanting to hurt Tori anymore and through her actions had hurt her badly.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up and people died as a result. I put everyone in danger." Jade said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why were you going to sleep in the other room?" Tori asked, in what sounded like a hurt voice.

More tears began to flow down Jades face. "You were so mad. I let you down. I wasn't sure if you wanted me next to you. "

Tori pressed in closer. "Jade, I'm furious, but don't think for a second I don't love you. Don't think for a second that your place isn't next to me. It's that, you and our babies are the most important thing in the world to me. I'm so afraid of losing you. I'm not going to apologize for being mad, but I am sorry if you felt that I didn't want you with me. That wasn't my intention. I love you."

Still crying, Jade said. "I did it because I wanted a little fun. I appreciate your efforts, but I was feeling smothered. But I fucked it everything up. What good am I?"

Tori brushed back Jade's hair and kissed her on the back, between the shoulder blades. At the same time Tori squeezed Jade's hand. "Don't say that. I'm sorry if I went overboard sometimes. You need to say things, when I get out of line. Now close your eyes and go to sleep. I don't want to talk anymore. All I want to do is just want to hold the woman I love. The woman I'll always love. I fought to get you back and I plan to spend the rest of the night holding you."

Another tear ran down Jade's face. "I love you too Tori."

**I could wrap this up with one more chapter or keep it going longer. I'm not sure what people would like. Let me know. Wrap it up or make it longer. If I get enough response, I'll keep it going.**


	8. The Hospital

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway.**

**Chapter 8 – The hospital**

**No One's POV**

**Authors note: Scary dreams in this one. Be warned.**

As Jade drifted into sleep, the events, and the guilt stemming from them, weighed heavily on her mind. As the hours past, her sleep was anything but peaceful. Her first dream was where she was walking down a street dark street and whenever she walked she heard the sounds of footsteps following her directly from behind. When she would stop, the footsteps would always stop. When she would look no one would be there.

In the next dream that formed in her mind, she was sitting in the TV room watching the scissoring with Tori snuggled up against her. But looking down she noticed she was much further along; having a large swollen belly.

"Any time now" Tori cooed with a gentle rub of Jade's belly.

Before Jade could say anything, she felt a sharp stab of pain in her abdomen and felt a wetness between her leg. "Uh…I think it is now."

Tori grinned and quickly grabbed the prepared bag and ushered Jade to the car, where in minutes Jade found herself at the entrance of the hospital. By now the labor pains were only minutes apart and Jade knew her babies were on the way.

As they got out of the car, two hospital orderlies came out with a gurney.

"Here miss. We'll wheel you right into the delivery room." The 1st orderly said."

"Don't worry miss, we'll take real good care of you. There's a Doctor right inside the door." The 2nd orderly said in a friendly voice.

With that, the orderlies wheeled Jade into the hospital with Tori holding her hand. But soon as they were inside, they noticed the hospital looked old and abandoned. Lights were out and the whole place looked run down and dirty. Around the entrance were several disheveled people with blank stares, it reminded them of old pictures of people in mental asylums.

Just as Tori opened her mouth to speak a long sliver blade emerged from her chest. With a gasp, blood started to pour from Tori's mouth as well as the large wound in her chest. Jade watched in horror as Tori sank to her knees and the blade was pulled out, by a woman dressed as a doctor. It was the blonde woman who had kidnapped her. Tori only looked down at the gaping wound in her chest and fell over dead.

She tilted her head and smiled, showing a row of rotting teeth. "So nice to have you Jade."

"TORI!" Jade screamed as she found herself being strapped down to the gurney. Jade struggled but the bonds were unbreakable. The orderlies weren't content to merely strap her down. One was placed around her head keeping it down and another large strap was placed over her mouth.

The blonde woman nodded and Jade found herself being wheeled down a dark and decrepit hospital hallway. The whole place stank of death and the hallway was populated by what looked like even more inmates from an asylum. They screamed, moaned, stared off into space, raged, as Jade was wheeled further and further into the dark hospital.

Deeper and deeper she went and Jade could do nothing. She couldn't move, scream, cry anything. Looking at the orderlies, she noticed they no longer had any eyes.

In fact the "Inmates" as she proceeded became more and more distorted and in some cases mutilated. Terrified out of her mind she was pushed into a dirty operating room with grey bloodstained walls.

Awaiting there was a surgical team, but jade couldn't see their faces. They appeared to not have any. At least from what Jade could see that wasn't covered by their surgical masks.

"We are ready for you Doctor." Said a faceless woman, who was standing next to a try of instruments. Looking at them, they were rusted and covered with blood, not to mention they looked more like instruments of torture.

The Blonde woman nodded and walked into the room, but her attention was momentarily distracted by another faceless orderly pushing the now dead Tori in on a gurney.

"Doctor, should I take this one to dissection?"

The Blonde woman shook her head. "No, take her to the kitchen. It'll give them a chance to use the new food processor."

Jade tried to scream, struggle vainly do anything but was unable. The assembled staff then grabbed Jade's legs and strapped them into stirrups.

"Now Jade, I wanted your babies and now I'm going to have them. We could go the whole birthing route, but it's so much faster if I just cut you open." The blonde woman said as she picked up what appeared to be a large electric cutting knife. With a smile she switched it on.

In the waking world, Jade's moans and sudden movements woke Tori. As the Latina flipped open her eyes she noticed Jade was tossing and turning. It didn't take long for Tori to realize that Jade was having a nightmare.

In the nightmare, Jade's watched in horror as the blonde woman slowly moved the whirring blade down to her swollen belly.

Just as Tori was about to wake Jade, the Goth screamed at the top of her lungs and leapt out of bed. Tori moved to Jade but by this time she had transformed into a wolf and smashed through the door.

Not even bothering to put on a bathrobe, Tori, half scared out of her wits by Jade's behavior, moved and ran after Jade. Following her scent, Tori found Jade in a corner in the TV room. She was still in wolf form and looked at Tori with no recognition at all.

"It's Ok Jade. You had a nightmare." Tori said, as she slowly walked to Jade.

As she got within 3 feet of Jade, she barked viciously at Tori and moved into an attack posture.

Tori froze. She knew that one wrong move could be fatal. Jade was bigger and stronger than she was.

But as scared as she was, she stayed where she was. She didn't back off. Instead she spoke in calm slow comforting tones.

"Jade. Listen to me. I'm Tori. Your mate."

Jade, still half out of it, stayed in an attack posture.

"Jade please, turn back into your human form. You had a nightmare." Tori pleaded.

Jade didn't move and just made a low warning growl.

By now Tori who was very upset, began to cry. "Please Jade. Please, your scaring me."

With that Tori could see Jade's eyes soften and she just seemed to slump to the ground, turning back into human form. As soon as she did, Jade started to cry hysterically.

"THEY WANTED MY BABIES. THERE WERE GOING TO TAKE MY BABIES."

Tori rushed to Jade, throwing wrapped her arms and began to rock Jade gently. "It's ok now. I've got you."

Shaking like a leaf, Jade continued to sob in Tori's arms.

"Shh…Come on Honey, let's get you back into bed. " Tori said as she helped the terrified Jade off the floor. Tori could tell she still wasn't fully awake.

Jade nodded and merely whimpered. "My babies."

"No one will take our babies from us. No one."

As they got upstairs, Tori shook her head as she looked at the splintered remains of the bedroom door that Jade had charged through a short while ago. Just another thing that needs fixing tomorrow, mused Tori.

"They want our babi.." Jade began to say before Tori put her finger on Jade's lips to silence her.

"Stop that. Just get into bed. Wolf Tori will protect you."

Tori wiped Jade's tears with a kleenex from the nightstand and slid her under the covers. Tori then crawled under the overs with her and transformed into her wolf form. Wordlessly Jade nestled in close to the wolf, burying herself as deeply into the soft brown fur as she could.

Seeing Jade so scared and upset, made Tori regret for being so hard on Jade earlier. But maybe she need to have some sense scared into her. She could tell that Jade quickly fell back into a deep sleep. Tori knew that the presence of her wolf form next to Jade would make her mate feel safe.

Tori then took a deep sniff to see if she could detect anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing, no sound either. All was quiet. Then Tori relaxed the human part of her mind and let the wolf side, with all its instincts to take over.

The wolf and its instincts were always there. In human form, the wolf largely slept. Though the more base instincts still managed to seep into their human side. In wolf form, the human had to maintain concentration to not let the instincts fully take over. But Tori knew that her most base instinct would be to keep her pregnant mate safe.

As Tori went to sleep deep inside the wolf, the wolf itself stayed awake for a time. All it knew was that the creature nestled in close was her mate and she would do anything to protect her. Contented that there no dangers to its mate, the wolf lay down its head and drifted into sleep.

Jade managed to avoid the nightmares the rest of the night. Her mind was comforted by the presence of Tori in her wolf form. Jade knew in her subconscious that no danger would come to her.

Some hours later, Jade's eyes snapped open. She had to shut them again as the morning light was simply too bright. Letting her eyes adjust she realized that Tori was in her wolf form and was half sprawled across her midsection. Though she was a bit heavy to have on her, Tori knew the wolf was protecting both her and her unborn children.

She half remembered having a nightmare, something about a hospital. Just thinking about it, gave her chills and she tried to push it out of her mind.

Instead she reached over and ran her hands through Tori's soft brown fur. It was a wonderful feeling for Jade. Jade always found it relaxing. On nights where Tori knew Jade was stressed she would sit next to Jade in wolf form on the couch. For as long as it took, Jade would watch TV and ever so slowly run her fingers through Tori's coat. Over and over, Jade would do it absentmindedly as she felt the stress of the day wear off.

"Hey Lover." Jade purred.

The wolf Tori eyes snapped open and turned its head to Jade. Its mate was safe and she was satisfied, so she let the human side run the show. Tori quickly turned back into a human and wrapped her arms around Jade.

"Are you Ok baby?" Tori said softly as she traced a heart on Jade's belly.

"I remember." Jade started to say when she noticed the smashed remains of the door. Jade immediately sat up in bed. "OH my god, the door, what happened!"

Tori quickly sat up and put her hands on Jade's shoulders. "It's ok. You had a violent nightmare. You were so scared you turned into wolf form in your sleep and smashed through the door. I found you downstairs. I finally managed to get you to turn back. You were so scared. It's ok now. You and our babies are safe."

For a moment the memory of the dream came into focus, giving Jade a serious case of the willies. "A dark hospital."

Tori eased Jade's head back down onto the pillow and covered her back over with the blanket. "According to the clock it's 10:37. As one of the punishments for you being naughty, I'm grounding you to this bed until at least 2 o'clock in the afternoon. That will include at least another 2 hours of sleep for my lovely mate, followed by lovemaking. You won't be allowed to leave the bed until each of us has orgasmed twice, though I reserve the right to increase that number. Since Fiona is staying with my parents until tomorrow afternoon. This punishment will be repeated tomorrow. I plan to keep you very close to me for a while. Do you understand my love?" The tone of Tori's voice was soft and warm, but at the same time there was an underlying firmness to it. The message was very clear.

Jade smiled, gave Tori a brief but tender kiss, shook her head and closed her eyes. Tori pulled herself close to Jade and within seconds both were once again asleep.

**Not much happening in the chapter. Just working out some of Jade's anxieties and fears. More to come. **

**The nightmare itself, I'll admit was borrowed from the awesomely freaky 1990 film "Jacob's ladder" I did change a bit. I don't own the right to that film either. But i do recommend it.**


	9. Neatly Wrapped up?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but me.**

**Just who are you anyway.**

**Chapter 9 – Neatly wrapped up?**

**No one's pov**

Tori stayed true to her word and kept Jade in bed until they had both orgasmed twice. Once Jade finally satisfied Tori enough, to earn her release, she was allowed out of bed. Then Jade hopped in the shower and by 4 pm she was in her, still smelly, office making phone calls. Tori on the other hand made a quick trip to the grocery story, to get food for tonight's dinner. A dinner where hopefully they may get some answers as to what happened.

Beck and Claire were the first to show up. Though rested, cleaned up and in new clothes, Claire still looked like someone beat the crap out of her. Several bruises remained on her face from the fight with the demon the night before.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked as she let Beck and Claire in.

Claire laughed, "It only hurts when I move." Then Claire smiled and cupped Beck's cheek. "But my beautiful mate, has done a wonderful job playing nursemaid to his werewolf girlfriend."

Tori laughed and looked to Beck. "Been pampering your girl, haven't you."

"She deserves it."

Tori smiled. "Jade's out on the patio at the grill. Help yourself to anything at the bar. We cleaned up all the broken glass but about 2/3's of it is still intact.

Tori then led Beck and Claire out to the party room, where they fixed themselves drinks and headed out to the patio. Several chairs were set out and some music was playing from some hidden speakers. There was a large grill set up to one side and Jade was busy standing in front of it flipping steaks.

Claire and Beck walked up to Jade, where each one gave her a hug. "How are you doing Babe?" Beck said in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine, its Tori who is a bit worse for wear." Jade said, as she flipped a t bone steak.

"She grounded you didn't she?" Claire said.

"Amongst other things." Jade said in a tone of voice that indicated that pushing it, would not be a good idea.

A few minutes later, both Sara and Julia arrived and for the moment, the mood was festive with talk of the previous night's incident avoided. Before that conversation got stale, the food was ready and soon everyone was sitting around a large glass patio table.

Juila was the first to speak. "There was an emergency meeting of the wizard's council this morning, which I attended. They were greatly disturbed by what happened. The first thing they did was to make me a liaison between the wizard and werewolf communities. In ages past, there was an ambassador to the werewolf king or queen. But with their, seeming demise, the post had been vacant for centuries. My first official duty Jade is to express the most sincere apologies of the wizard council. This action by person or person's unknown was done without their knowledge. Had they known, they would have put a stop to it. Our two communities over the years have viewed each other with great mistrust and they do not wish things between the werewolf and wizard communities to get any worse. I am to let you know they are investigating the matter. They have also said, that at some future date they would like to meet you in person in hopes of improving relations."

Jade listened carefully and nodded her head. "Apology accepted. I appreciate any efforts they undertake to get to the bottom of this matter. My congratulations to you as well."

"Thank you."

Jade took a bite of her steak and cleared her throat. "First I need to thank both Sara and Clair for their efforts in my rescue last night."

Claire at this point slid the Fenrir necklace that Tori had borrowed her the previous night across to Jade. "First I need to return this. Thanks for letting me borrow it.

Jade looked at it for a moment and slid it back. "It's yours now."

Claire looked puzzled. "This necklace can only be worn by members of the house of Fenrir. You, Tori and your children. I'm not one."

Jade smirked. "I've done some reading in the old records and it seems I can grant titles that would grant you honorary status as a Fenrir. As of this day, I grant to you, Claire O'Neil the title of Duchess of Ireland and Great Britain. It's an honorary title, but does give you Fenrir status. Anyone fucks with you, fucks with me. I'm also giving you and Beck the apartment in London we own. We never use it. My thanks to you in my rescue. "

Claire looked at the necklace as her mouth fell open. "Thank you." Beck looked just as stunned.

Then Jade turned to Sara. "Sara, if it weren't for you and your spell that revealed the imposter, I'd still be imprisoned and Tori probably dead. So in recognition of that" Jade then slid two cards across the table to Sara. "The first card is for a salesman at the local Porsche Dealership. You talk to him and pick out any car on the lot. It's on me. The second card is my accountant. Call him and you give him any details as far as student loans and tuition. You're college education is on me."

Sara's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Thank you." She finally stammered out.

Then Jade pushed a check across the table to Julia. "A check for 200,000. Consider it my thanks. That and I owe you a favor."

Julia nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you ever so much."

Tori was beaming inside, at Jade's growing diplomatic skill.

After eating several bites of her steak in rapid fashion, Jade spoke up. "Well, on to the task at hand. I checked with my people in the police. The building in question was sold 1 month ago from an old guy, to a corporation named Oak Hill Consulting. Police wanted to question the former owner but he was killed in an apparent burglary of his home, a week after he sold it. He was killed and his office ransacked."

"That's awfully convenient." Said Beck, as stuffed a piece of salad in his mouth.

"Why yes it is." Jade said in sarcastic tone of voice. "Oddly enough, the car that Blondie was driving, had been sold by a man who put an ad on Craigslist last month. His wife said he was paid in cash by someone, she didn't meet. Again police wanted to question the former owner of the car, but he dropped dead of a mysterious heart attack, one week after selling the car."

Tori spoke up. "What about that corporation?"

"It's a dummy corporation. The address listed as its headquarters, is an empty lot in Hackensack New Jersey. It seems to only exist on paper and the only thing they've been able to trace is a post office box in the Bahama's. The now destroyed building, was its only real asset. It's a total dead-end."

"Why nuke the whole building?" Asked Claire.

Julia raised her hand at this point. "I'll take that. There were lots of very valuable and extremely rare magical ingredients in that basement. Had we more time, we may have been able to learn something from them. The person behind this didn't want to be traced, so they wired the building, in case they were discovered. The blast would wipe out all evidence."

"Nearly wiped us out too." Tori said pointedly.

Julia continued. "The blonde woman, who was obviously a wizardess, tried to escape. Once Sara disabled her car, she probably knew she wasn't going to get way. She had no less than 3 werewolves and 1 wizardess on her tail." Julia paused. "I've been thinking about it. I think once she realized the game was up, she lead you directly to that propane tank farm."

"Why?" Asked Beck. "And why that spell with her getting super hot."

"Beck, that served a couple of purposes. First the heat would set off a chain reaction of explosions that she hoped would kill her pursuers. She did that, probably out of pure spite. Second, she needed to incinerate herself."

"Why is that?" Asked Jade.

"Well The burning, sometimes will leave a skeleton and even charred flesh. Even that could be identified. According to the news, the fire wasn't put out to late this morning That wreckage will smolder for a week and you could search through that mess until next Christmas and not find so much as a fingernail. To protect her employer, whom we'll call Mr. X for argument sakes, she needed to totally destroy herself. No traces, no body, no clues."

"She did say something as we ran off. " Claire noted. "Something like, All for you my love."

Julia nodded. "Sara told me. Her devotion to Mr. X was so deep; she willingly destroyed herself utterly to protect him."

"Or her?" Beck added. After getting a chorus of looks, he shrugged. "Hey it's possible. Let's not limit ourselves by old fashioned thinking."

"He's right." Noted Jade, with a subtle nod to Tori.

Tori spoke up this time. "So where does that leave us?"

Jade who had finished her steak, reached to the big platter and put a 2nd one on her plate and started to cut into it.

There was a brief moment as everyone noticed Jade was now working on her second steak. This was even bigger than the first.

Tori answered quickly. "Being a pregnant werewolf female with twins, her appetite has dramatically increased. When I was pregnant with Fiona, I would finish off a whole frozen pizza and still be hungry. Jade's got two very hungry wolf pups her belly."

Jade merely shrugged and stuffed another piece of steak in her mouth.

Julia nodded. But back to what we were discussing. That mess downtown, leaves us with a whole lot of rubble and pretty much nothing else. Mrs. X seems to have a bang up job of leaving no tracks. Basically we've got nothing." There was a noticeable amount of frustration in her voice.

"Jade, what's going to be the official story?" Asked Sara.

"That an unknown group of terrorists who were operating out of the nightclub, planted bombs by the propane tanks, but accidentally blew themselves up. That will be the official police story."

Tori spoke up at this point. "But none of this explains, why or how they took her in the first place."

Julia nodded. "I can explain how. In the workroom Sara found something called Keza dust. It's an extremely and I mean extremely rare magical dust. It was created by a wizard Keza who lived in the days of ancient Egypt. He made up a dust that would rend unconscious literally anything, from a human to a demon lord. All you needed to do was blow it in their face. Before he died, he realized how it could be terribly misused, so he destroyed the formula and never taught his apprentice how to make it. No one has ever been able to duplicate it. Some vials of the dust survived his death and have been used through the years. There are only 2 known vials of the dust that even exist. But both wizards who owned them, confirmed today that their vials are untouched. That is what hit you. Someone had a vial of that dust. It was literally the only thing around that could knock you out in an instant. I'd bet that was Mr. X's, only vial of the stuff.

Julia waited for a moment then spoke again. "But to the why. I think I can answer that. I think they were going to perform some ritual of ancient magic on Jade. But some of the old rituals could take days or even weeks to perform. They would need her for potentially weeks. If they simply grabbed her, they'd know that every werewolf on the planet would be looking for her. But Mr. X knew that they wouldn't look for her, if they didn't know she was missing. Hence the imposter. The only person who would have eventually seen through the imposter was Tori and it was going to kill her last night. As to what specific ritual, it's impossible to tell without having a full list of the ingredients in that basement. "

"Julia." Beck asked. "Do you think they will try this again?"

Julia shook her head. "I seriously doubt it. I'll be they have more than one of some of those magical ingredients. So whatever they were going to do, is out of the question. But that brings me to my next bit of business."

Julia looked to Jade and Tori. "The wizard council would like to make this up to you. They have offered to send a wizard who is an expert on protection spells. They will at no charge place a protective spell on the bedrooms in the house. It will serve two functions. It will keep out some weaker creatures from other planes and it will prevent any illusion spell from working. Even if it did work, the person would probably turn purple. So they can't slip an imposter in anymore."

"The Bedrooms?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The spell will last longer and be more effective if it is limited to a small portion of the house. The wider the area a spell has to cover, the weaker it will be. The bedrooms are the most logical choice. Just let me know when you have some time and I'll arrange it. We can hope that Mr. X has learned their lesson and won't mess with you again. But I can't guarantee that. So some precautions are needed.

"Thank you." Jade said with a nod. "You know, I had no idea this world of werewolves, wizards and demons even existed growing up. No idea. They've done a hell of a job hiding it from mortal eyes." Jade chuckled. "Just don't tell me that Santa Claus is real."

For a brief moment Sara and Julia gave each other a strange look. "Do you not want him to be real?" Sara asked very cautiously.

Jade groaned and dropped her head to her chest. "I get the feeling that I shouldn't answer that question. In fact I should just probably just shut up before, any more surprises show up."

"A wise choice." Said Julia.

For the rest of dinner conversation drifted away from the subject of the previous evening. Julia and Sara told a bit about themselves and a lively conversation was had. Looking over at Jade, she appeared to be calmly thinking about what had happened. But Tori could sense she was anything but calm.

A little later, after Tori has seen Beck and Claire, the last to leave, out, she heard a noise.

It was a loud roar of frustration, followed by a crash and it came from the party room. Rushing back in she saw a very angry looking Jade who had just smashed a chair into the bar.

"God dam it. He takes me, tries to kill my mate, hurt my babies and he get's away with it.. We've got nothing. Not a god dam clue. FUCK! NOTHING!" Tori guessed that Jade had been holding her anger in as she didn't want to show her frustration openly. Jade then smashed her fists down onto the marble bar, cracking it.

Tori ran over to Jade from behind as she was about to kick another chair into the wall. Putting her hands on Jade's shoulders, she tried to calm her upset mate down.

"Calm down baby. Calm down…shhhhh:" Tori said in a soothing voice. Jade stood there, quietly raging for another moment. But after a second, Tori could feel the tension in Jade's shoulders start to dissipate.

Jade turned around, made a grunt and let Tori pull her into an embrace. "Calm down Jade. Calm down. All this anger is not good for the babies."

Tori rocked Jade for a moment and could feel the Goth relax even more. Eventually Jade lay her head on Tori's shoulder. "What would I do without you. I love you." Jade whispered.

"You would be just as lost as I would be without you. I love you Jade. But your wrong."

Jade lifted her head up. "Wrong about what?"

Tori gave Jade a quick peck on the lips and looked her straight in the eyes. "Nothing. Us having nothing. We have each other, our lovely daughter Fiona, Two more lovely daughters on the way. We have friends, family, we have everything Jade. Mr. X, whoever they are. He's the one with nothing. For all his or her efforts, money and materials, Mr. X came up with a big fat goose egg. Not to mention that we will find him. I don't know how or when. But we will. I'm as sure of that, just as I am sure I love you."

Jade smiled and leaned her head against Tori's. "Come baby, let's make love." A now calm Jade cooed, as she took Tori's hand.

Confident in their victory, the pair walked hand in hand up to their bedroom to make love. They had been tested and come out on top. They didn't know what the future held, but as long as they faced it together, they were unbeatable.

**I am going to end the story here. I know it rots that they didn't find and destroy the bad guy. But, I assure you, Mr. X has only won a temporary reprieve. Both Jade and Tori know they will find out who's responsible and deal with them accordingly. **

**I decided to end the story here, as I wanted to be able to focus on my Twist of Fate Story and yet another unreleased story I am currently working on. Besides, in the early James Bond movie's he faced the criminal organization known as Spectre, a few times before he even met it's head, Blofeld. I've thought that too often in fiction, things get wrapped up in a nice neat bow. It's fun to leave the audience with questions. **

**But don't fret, I will pick up the story again, soon. I just need time to work out the details of the plot. **

**There will be a small epilogue to this story. **


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Just who are you anyway?**

**Epilogue**

At the very moment Tori and Jade were retiring to their bedroom for an evening of love, halfway around the world a photographer was busy at work in his studio. His name was Kurt Ganz and this hot and upcoming Berlin based photographer, was in the process of putting together a showing of his work.

Kurt liked cityscapes, that and taking pictures of interesting people he saw. This would be the 2nd showing of his work and this time the pictures would actually tour around Europe. His agent had told him he was arranging to eventually show his work in some of the larger American cities.,such as L.A. He had selected 49 of the 50 pictures he was going to have on exhibit. But he needed one more.

"One real good one. A real attention grabber." He thought.

After taking a sip of his tea, it suddenly came to him. He rushed over to a corner of his studio and pulled out a box marked Prague.

Inside where prints from a trip to Prague he made last year. The weather was rainy and rather gloomy, the 3 days her was there. The light wasn't right a lot of the time, so most of the pictures he took were subpar in his opinion.

But one was. It was one he called. "Miss Green shoe." He pulled it out and thought about the morning he took it.

It was early one morning, not even 7 am, and Kurt had just been walking around. He was looking for something to inspire him to snap a shot. Little had that morning. But as he turned a corner, he saw the door to an old, but very fancy looking building across the street open up. The door itself was interesting to Kurt, because of not only its very unusual shade of blue, but the carving of a dragon on it.

Something inside him told Kurt to raise his camera. An instant later a young and very beautiful woman wearing an expensive designer black coat and hat, quickly emerged. She paused in the door way half turned to Kurt as she lifted up her leg and checked her green high heel shoe. It was a perfect pose and unseen by the woman, he snapped a picture.

A moment later a large black limousine glided to a halt in front of the door. A rear door popped open and green shoe lady got in. The car then sped off down the street.

Kurt had hoped the woman would have walked down the street so he could have gotten a few more pictures of her. But he was later to discover, he had one real good one. The woman half turned to the photographer, her cherub like face half covered by several locks of blonde hair. A real beauty indeed he thought.

That is why he decided to include the picture of Miss Green shoe in his exhibit.

Though her face was half covered in the picture, she would be still recognizable by someone who really paid attention. Not only that, the very distinctive blue door she stood in front was clear in the shot. But unknown to Kurt Ganz, the mysterious blonde woman who he knew as Miss Green shoe had another nickname.

It was a nickname given to her by a female Irish werewolf named Claire O'Neil as she twisted her arm behind her back, during a daring rescue. It was a short lived nickname, as the woman blew herself up only a few minutes later.

That nickname was Blondie**.**

**Authors note: To clear up some confusion. I'll point out the picture in question. As taken last year. The events of the story happened less than 24 hours ago.**


End file.
